The Black Mamba Dances With The Red Viper
by Foxissofoxy
Summary: Michonne goes out on a limb and bids two thousand dollars to spend a day with Deputy Sheriff Rick Grimes who has a girlfriend. (Random Plot driven story with Dom/Sub references and Angel/Demon Themes. (AU and possible OOC)This is not a straight forward story nor have I ever told one.
1. Chapter 1

_"You will find what you seek."_  
 _― Lailah Gifty Akita_

Reshaped 04/28/2017

...  
Dear Diary:

Today is Friday. I finally had a chance to reflect on my life here, and I realized I am worthy of a good man. A Sub to my Dom and vice versa. I deserve to have one, and I am tired of waiting. I have lowered my list of attributes from just tall, dark, and handsome, even further. I removed the dark. I would be okay with tall enough and handsome to me, even if to no one else.

I will not negotiate with gainfully employed. Got to have a job. I don't care if it is a Janitor at the local high school. Well, I would like for him to be at least a teacher, if not the principal, but I won't snub my nose down at a gainfully employed Janitor that is tall enough and he is handsome to me, if to no one else.

I never thought I would be desperate for a _Man_. That is what Andrea is equivocating it too. Desperate she insinuates. It just as well may be but the time is drawing near.

I have gone a long time without someone. I had high standards, and now I am negotiable. Very negotiable. I would like to be in a relationship. A meaningful one if possible. I would like something to evolve from just mutual lust. The songs I listen to describe it and I want it. I want more than being bound by the wrist, and ankle clamps.

He doesn't even have to be submissive 80% to my Dom proclivities. I am open to exploring the lighter side of me. Hard for some to believe that even in darkness there is light. I am the way.

I plan to be very straight forward. Plain talk. No sugar coating. Just plain. Less deceptive. I wonder how far it will get me if I just told the man of my dreams that I did not have a soul. Soulless. Without soul would be more digestible it would be quickly equated to musical taste. If honesty doesn't chase him off, then I guess we were meant.

I had given him the impression that I was a sub. I sensed his pleasure in that thought. Last time I employed false pretenses did not end well with the last guy. He was a fucking nut job. My Uncle Charley calls them Bitch Bastards. Scared of their own shadows. Ask too many damn questions, and Uncle Charley crushes them like the human cockroaches that they were. I need to find someone who could adapt and adapt quickly.

No more batting eyelashes or speaking in code, nor being coy. Direct and to the point. I have no idea of the outcome, but I am going to try it as much as possible today.

I am still fantasizing about the King's County Deputy Sheriff who in all intents and purposes doesn't even know I have still been lusting, waiting to jump his bones. I had only run into him on that fated chance before the fair. Each time that I encountered him I had this thing that came over me that made me want to swoon and mark him. Another way to explain it for Ordinary people would be that in those moments I wanted to be what had to be equivalent to his girlfriend/mate and try my hand at being a Sub to his Dom.

I want to be his. I know I sound like a thirteen-year-old, but I am every bit of thirty-something and hopeless when it comes to Richard _**SIN** claire_ Grimes. He's well known as Deputy Grimes around the local community. It's like we had this instant connection and I have to purposely try and not come off as the crazy one, so I play it cool and aloof which totally threw the not batting eyelashes and speaking in code out the fucking window.

Looking into his blue eyes was EVERYTHING! And he isn't even that tall, but his bowed legs could get it, in that uniform or out he could get it. I would willingly let him handcuff me to the bed with panties in my mouth and allow him to fuck me as he saw fit.

All I could do was stare at him from the informational booth today. Our booth was across from his, where he stood with Deputy Walsh.

Daryl Dixon visited a couple of times that day to their booth. I can't believe Sasha thinks he is good looking. Daryl, the mechanic. Sasha likes the dirtiest looking men for her Subs. Ughh. He had a scent to him. Rare. I made Sasha aware of it. He wasn't scented per say, but he was not a man like the cheap Axe body spray he drowned his body in tried to throw another angel off.

I prayed hard each time that I kept my stride in my high heels, hoped that I didn't lose my balance. I didn't.

If it weren't for GO Stop Insurance setting up a stand at the Fair, I wouldn't have known about the Sheriff auction. It was actually Sasha's idea to get me back into King's County under an official guise, and it worked. I got to see him again. The Deputy that pulled me over for speeding. It was lust at first sight for me even though I got a hefty speeding ticket that day. A month ago to be exact. He didn't have a ring on his finger, nor a tan line and the way he kept looking at me inside my vehicle was encouragement enough. The lecture that he gave me was long and drawn out about speeding and safety, I had to ask him what else? It took the third time for him to get the gist. He definitely has Dom tendencies, and that may be something where I may be willing to adjust my own to accommodate.

...

Reshaped 04/28/2017 (grammatical error and added slight content to change the nuance just slightly.)

Original Author note below:

A/N: I have been inspired by another random plot driven story in my brain. Random, short fragments that will hopefully make a meaningful story in the end. Will update my other stories as this one will do a boom, boom, boom.

Meshing True Black Mamba Dances with the Red Viper into this Story. Please enjoy. If you have given up...I hope you return when you are truly bored out of your mind...this story may one day suffice to entertain.

P.S. I may take out the Dear Diary Part. I have no idea why I am including it but for now bare with me...LOL. Better sequential order than some of my other stories. Details to events will be provided to what happened as you continue to read. Thanks again for reading. Oh and yes, similar to other stories but not the same story.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Do you think the universe fights for souls to be together?_  
 _Some things are too strange and strong to be coincidences."_  
 _― Emery Allen_

I _was_ checking her out and when I noticed she was at the King's County Fair I couldn't help it. I tried not to stare but I failed at it. I wondered if the lust was obvious. I felt like I was foaming at the mouth. I wasn't, but I felt like I was.

Her body's just perfect. I wouldn't trade this feeling for nothing. I was conflicted with Jessie coming up to the Sheriff's booth trying to stand all close when Michonne was just across the way. I was a very bad boyfriend and I knew I wasn't going to hear the end of it once Jessie walked away. Shane was shaking his head and I could see him from the corner of my eye. I haven't broken up with Jessie just yet. Reason I hadn't called Michonne was because I hadn't taken care of the situation with Jessie.

Didn't know that this heightened sense of awareness existed until then, until her. Everything about desire for her was sudden and unexpected. The moment she rolled her window down and questioned me on why I pulled her over, I had an innate feeling, she was the kind that wanted to be spanked. Liked to be spanked and maybe a few other things. From what I gathered in our short exchange, she would enjoy it. Not sure how I knew this but I thought I could read her various expressions from her face and demeanor.

Handcuffed. Legs apart. Pussy wet. My name falling from her lips. I finally blinked and got back on track.

She listened to my lecture on the dangers of speeding. She voiced no qualms when I wrote her a ticket for speeding way over the speed limit. She listened intently to every word it seemed. I wanted her to not look so intensely in my eyes. Usually it was a sign of aggression, causing one or both parties to be on the verge of agitation. Something mutual was happening. Attraction. I needed water. I was thirsty. So very thirsty. Only then her attention was on my throat mine was on her lips.

I have had women hit on me plenty of times. It was almost a daily occurrence, some subtle and some not so subtle.

"What else Deputy?" Her question was commanding me to proceed.

"Well, you have your ticket. You decide whether or not you want to fight it in court. Information is on the back."

I had already informed the woman named Michonne Benton that I had clocked her going 80 in a 55 mile zone. I quietly back in the cruiser I found her to be attractive on her license. Everything checked out with her information including the vehicle she was driving, a black top of the line Corvette. She was even more stunning in person. She smelled good. Very good. Her scent was mesmerizing, intoxicating and light. No idea how to prolong this, whatever this was, that was happening, I wasn't sure if she sensed my hesitation in not bidding her a good day.

"What else Deputy?" This was her third time asking me the very same question and it seemed to have more meaning the third time from what I deduced from our interactions that were bordering on something that I was losing control over due to this need that crept up and grew and fed off every word she spoke.

"Obey the posted speed." I was grasping.

"I _think_ I can obey from here on out but in the meantime do you have any other punishment you would like to distribute to ensure I understand the necessity to really obey?"

"You have a problem with obeying?"

"Sometimes, I need a sudden, swift, firm, rapid motion that makes me in the end, _behave_."

"Sounds like you are describing a physical punishment." I needed to be sure.

"You seem possibly open to teaching this very bad student."

"Student?"

"A very bad one. Private school. My uniform still fit."

"Which school?"

"Alexandria Stone Academy. The uniforms are different now. When I was enrolled the skirts were much shorter."

"Shorter and still fit?" My curiosity was peaked at a level that was definitely not becoming of an officer in uniform who was or had authority over a civilian but as a man who was Dom/Sub curious this conversation was in a territory I wasn't going to necessarily shy away from, _if_ that was what we were actually doing.

"You know dogs need collars?"

"Collars?"

"I have a few." Michonne reached for the bag on the passenger side seat and showed me actual dog collars. I was surprised by this. She didn't seem like a pet type.

"I volunteer my time at the SPCA and bought some collars."

"Oh." I was surprised.

"I have a larger one at home for the really _bad_ dog. I don't have a dog _now_ but if I were to bring a _bad_ dog home I have a collar for him."

First time I ever considered being a Sub was from talk like that. I never met a woman in my life that spoke in real life a language that was music to my ears. It made my my dick twitch and if her eyes veered to my lower half my cock would had been at full attention straining against the unyielding confines of my city regulations khaki colored pants.

 _'Situation on County Road 10. We need all vehicles in Route...'_

...

Michonne's tactics were different. It was so swift and unexpected. There was a carrot but she made me wonder if one was really there _and_ if one was there for me.

She was absolutely stunning to look at. I can't even describe the color of her skin but I know for certain, I want to touch it and get lost in it. I want to be covered by it and to never be seen again in my own skin because I want to be encased in her. My throat gets dry every time wondering how warm she must feel. How quickly her nipples would harden in the palm of my hands through the blouse she wore at the county fair with no bra. That fucking white black skirt and the curve of her ass. Her ass looked so very nice and firm. I would definitely squeeze that area and I wouldn't be gentle.

Nipples, ass, lips. Yes. I would kiss the fuck out of those lips. I almost reached my nut. I was almost there, my grip, pace, her name ready to slip from my lips when the warm water turned ice cold from the shower. It startled me. I was so fucking close. I was annoyed and frustrated. This living situation had to change and I was unwilling to invest in a new hot water heater when this thing wasn't going to work out between Jessie and I.

The _DAY_ was approaching and it was a bone of contention between Jessie and I on how it was to be spent. Michonne demanded and I wanted to comply that it wouldn't be spent at the station, not at a charity and if we both weren't careful it would be spent fucking all over the cruiser. Body Cam. Dash Cam. I should be on my best behavior with my thoughts based on the close call...

I toweled off, covering my lower half that was still tenting. The bedroom that I shared with Jessie was across the hall where I found her making the bed. She was still pissed off with me. Pissed off with losing the auction and still having to come out of pocket over a grand when she only anticipated 200.00. She wasn't talking to me because I didn't chase after her when she left the auction instead I had pursued Michonne.

Jessie turned to look at me standing in the doorway with an erection. Blue balls. I needed to fuck a particular someone and _THAT Someone_ wasn't an option at the moment so I differed to who was available and it was Jessie. She kept facing away from me, smoothing out the comforter, ignoring me was my punishment. I was aroused and I didn't care. Caution went again in the wind and I tried to take Jessie from behind, somewhat aggressively the way the need for Michonne was boiling over. I imagined it would be exactly how Michonne would want it. I kissed the back of Jessie's neck and fingered her the way I imagined it would go down with Michonne. The slap across my face snapped me out of my state of overtaking a woman I did not desire.

"What the fuck, Rick. Who the hell do you think I am? I am pissed off with you and I am even more pissed that you haven't said sorry and then you are coming at me all rough. What the hell got into you?"


	3. Chapter 3

_"People say they find love, as if it were an object hidden under a rock. But love takes many forms, and it is never the same for any man and woman. What people find then is a certain love."  
― __Mitch Albom_ _,_ _The Five People You Meet in Heaven_

...

"On one condition..." Michonne paused.

"What's that?" Sasha stood in the door of Michonne's office inside of Go Stop Insurance 7th floor.

"Andrea comes along."

"She said she wasn't going unless you come." Sasha gave Michonne a sideways glance.

"Well, I will go if she goes."

"You two are so Mutt and Jeff, Beavis and Butthead, Sub and Dom." Sasha referenced as one wasn't never really without the other, no other meaning.

Michonne raised an eyebrow at Sasha from her desk, the idea that Sasha would vocally speak on the latter so openly in a business atmosphere was flagrant even if Michonne had no clue of the first two meanings. Michonne made note to smack Sasha's ass that night for breaking the rule of even mentioning the terms in a public place aloud, _if_ her ass was made accessible before they had dinner at Andrea's that evening.

Michonne feigned ignorance to it all just in case there was an eavesdropper in the hallway that wasn't visible to her, "If we are who ever it is you suggest we are, what does that make you?"

"Not amused." Sasha walked away confident that her two friends who worked on the higher levels were coming to the informational booth this year and would attend the county fair. GO Stop was under new management and everyone from all levels and departments were required to show that they have done something once a year that shows they were approachable and represented the face of the company.

...

"You probably should have dressed a little less business like Michonne." Andrea sized Michonne up.

"I have no idea what that would look like when I always dress like this. You have on a pant suit, Andrea. A very nice one, I must add. Why must I dress less business like when I am conducting business?"

"Have you ever thought you may be out of his league? You have on a damn pencil skirt, white blouse that has not creased or stained since we've been here. He looks like down home good ole boy." Andrea glanced over again at the Deputy Sheriff that was shyly trying not to look Michonne's way.

Sasha sat in between Michonne and Andrea who both were rather over dressed for the King's County Fair. Sasha was part of the legal department for the HR team and was joined by Aaron who went to procure coffee for them at a nearby coffee stand while they greeted random people that asked about job opportunities at the growing insurance company and or a possible insurance quote.

"They are looking over here at us." Michonne eyes began to read the informational pamphlet for the 20th time on the perks of working for GO Stop Insurance.

"Because we are looking at them." Sasha responded. Her attention was on a man she met in the parking lot. It wasn't by any means coincidence. She kept smiling at Daryl who kept glancing over in her direction. Michonne's less DOM behavior wasn't lost on Sasha who added. "You are really acting weird. Where is aggressive Michonne. Shy Michonne is weird. I really think this is bordering on something more than sexual with you and him. My Spidey senses tells me so."

"Michonne in a relationship is highly unlikely." Andrea waved the idea away for no further entertainment. She announced instead her intentions.

"I plan to participate in the bidding at the Sheriff auction. From the pictures they don't have a bad selection. A day with a Deputy Sheriff. Looks like your Deputy will be auctioned off, Michonne."

"I plan to bid on _whoever_ is cute enough. Plus it is for a good cause." Michonne responded. She was prepared to only bid on _one_ person. That was her intentions. Plus her two friends knew she was lying and it wasn't worth pointing it out when they were in the doorway of her mind. Even though the mental door was opening and closing to them, Sasha and Andrea knew if they relaxed and not push they would have access. Dear Diary...

"I have heard the rules can be kind of crazy but make sense if they are going to make money for charity I suppose." Andrea began reading from the list of rules from the Fair's pamphlet that failed to highlight in larger print that one's final bid even if it isn't a winning bid is still counted as a donation to the charity fund.

"One of us should win." Andrea said confidently. "Rumor that a date with Shane is one of the highlights. The highest bid garnered a whopping 200.00 last year."

"He looks like a dick. You won't be able to break him into a Sub, Andrea." Sasha warned.

"Is it really a date with a Sheriff?" Michonne needed clarification as her heart raced at the thought of participating, she snatched the paper from Andrea to read for herself. Is it a date or day she wondered.

"Where's your manners?" Andrea frowned at the abruptness of the flyer leaving her hands.

"What amount does the bidding start out?" Michonne scoured the flyer for the details.

"$50.00. The winning bid gets to have a _day_ with a Deputy Sheriff. I would say this is your chance Michonne to make it known. To make yourself _known_ to him. This is his second year participating." Sasha offered. "That woman who's standing next to him won the auction and look where it got her." Sasha informed as they all watched the interaction at the booth across from them. "Check out his girlfriend. Plain. Plaid shirt wearing boyfriend jeans."

"His girlfriend?" Michonne was surprised by this information.

"Jessie Anderson. She left her husband to be with him. She has two kids that she splits custody with her ex-husband. She has the sculpting booth over in the far corner across the way. Owls." Andrea said as a matter of fact.

"How is it _you_ know the small town gossip, Andrea?" Michonne was clearly surprised.

"Sasha ask questions. I ask questions. I don't like to romanticize shit. I like facts. You are a lawyer too, Michonne. You should like the facts...oh wait a minute...Uncle Charley might be right, you might not be a lawyer after all." Andrea laughed.

"To hell with you and my Uncle Charley." Michonne scowled.

"His Birthday is next week." Andrea reminded.

"I know."

"I'm going." Sasha chimed.

"I am too."

"You just want to see my cousin Tyrese." Michonne eyed Andrea, knowing her motives for attending any of her family events.

"Don't tell Uncle Charley."

"You sit anywhere near Tyrese and not on my Uncle Charley's lap would be reason enough for him to suspect Andrea."

"Don't forget we have to get him his gift this year." Sasha chimed

"I don't want to talk about my Uncle Charley, what else do you two know about the man across the way?"

"His name is Richard Grimes. Rick is preferred. He's divorced. He has a 16 year old son name Carl. Divorced for 3yrs. Ex-wife's name Lori who moved away and remarried. He's been a Deputy Sheriff for Eighteen years and he's very private. Some say he is shy. Not a ladies man at all. Very down to earth and he has lived here all his life. He is on the Sheriff's Department baseball team and he volunteers to read to the children at the local elementary." Sasha recalled from what she was able to get from random people at the fairground based on her inquiry of the old ladies that loved to gossip.

"Sweet ass potential based on the conversation you told us about when he wrote you the ticket. The ones that you least expect to be freaky are the best in bed." Andrea smiled at Rick Grimes who immediately flushed red.


	4. Chapter 4

"The course of true love never did run smooth."  
― William Shakespeare, A Midsummer Night's Dream

...

"Yes, I would date you."

"What?" Rick was thoroughly confused and refused to believe what he heard.

"What? I am sorry. What did you ask me?" Michonne had to shake herself out of her fantasy that she was caught in when he had spoke. From the corner of her eye she could see that Andrea was giving her a look as if she had just grew a second head. Andrea was certain that Sasha was right that this was indicative that Michonne had indeed changed and it was weird to witness.

"I asked if you ladies and gent from GO Stop could move to the other table. I have a lady friend who was under the impression that your company has taken her booth location."

"Your lady friend normally conducts business through you?" Michonne asked.

"Well, she doesn't like confrontation."

"You do?" Michonne quipped. She remembered his inability at arresting her when he had every chance. A confrontation he avoided.

"I wouldn't say I do, but I won't hear the end of it tonight if I didn't at least ask." He knew exactly where Michonne's mind went.

"Will we be under arrest if we don't move?" Sasha asked jokingly. Rick began to wonder how much Sasha knew of that Fiasco that could have had him fired and Michonne disbarred. Why it didn't happen was beyond his comprehension.

"No, but I would ask that you kindly move your things so she could move here with her Owls."

"This was a first come basis." Michonne countered Rick's suggestion, crossing her arms, "We arrived here first. There is no stipulation that indicates that we from GO Stop must move." Michonne was ready to stand their ground. Thoughts quickly crossed her mind as his eyes did not quite reach hers that he was submitting and it was a briefly tantalizing display for her to witness.

Rick felt his authority that he was trying to assert was being challenged and in response to it Sasha informed him. "You are not going to win with three attorneys and Aaron from HR who is readying himself with documents to show you the agreement in which states the arrangement we have for your viewing pleasure and your lady friend's pleasure as well."

"Legal Department at a job fair? Interesting that you fight for a booth but you didn't fight the ticket I wrote you. What kind of lawyer are you?" Rick spoke in jest directly to Michonne. Instantly he felt his challenge being flipped to mean more than what was visible to the average person. It was sexual in nature. He sensed it for a moment that he was subtly giving permission for her to think of ways to punish him. He would not have a safe word.

"You and my Uncle Charley would have something in common. I specialize in Corporate and Insurance Law." Michonne stared intently into his blue eyes when she spoke. She wondered if he would be able to smirk with her panties in his mouth as she finger fucks...

"No. We aren't moving." Andrea declared with Michonne. She watched the interaction between Rick and Michonne. This was obvious from Sasha and Andrea's perspective. Body language spoke volumes. Sub/Dom cues spoken in context with the continued dialogue from the ticket and the almost arrest that Michonne had told them about.

"Well, I will break the news to her." Rick's face brightened. He was flustered because it felt that his errant thoughts were obvious and that he and Michonne were displaying it publicly. He was losing himself and he walked away with the little control and dignity that he could muster or convince himself he still had.

...

"I see you haven't handled that?" Shane chided.

Rick swallowed hard as he stood watching Jessie walk away happily waving back at him after kissing him on the cheek. She was headed back to her Owls across the way. She wasn't too upset that he couldn't get the group from the 'GO Stop' Insurance to move like he thought he could.

"I have no idea where to begin." Rick admitted to his friend and partner that was helping this year again with the informational booth in which they stood handing out brochures regarding all types of pubic assistance from ambulance services to domestic abuse. "A part of me want to work through things and the other part knows it is best to hang up the damn towel. I am not trying to just give up on my relationship with Jessie completely."

"Your ex-wife's best friend though? You getting involved with her was equivalent to the single female population being so fucking small you would diddle with a cousin or your own sister. The world is bigger than that. I don't get it."

"Rich coming from you."

"Older. Wiser. You just proving you got shit for brains."

"Her sons will be coming back this summer to stay. In less than a month."

"You need to break it off with Jessie. Break it off before her kids arrive. It was hell for you the last time you had Ron and Sam under the same roof with you and Carl. Jessie not disciplining Ron but expect you to do something about Carl. Don't know why the hell you want a repeat. The boys don't like you and they have every reason to blame you for tearing their life apart."

"It ain't as easy as you trying to make it out."

"Why the hell are you waiting to do it?"

She left her husband thinking we have something we could build on."

"You and your sense of responsibility. You are not responsible for her piss poor decision making."

"Well, I am responsible. I thought I wanted the same thing."

"But you don't. Ain't no crime committed in changing your mind. You got out of a marriage. Nothing tying you to Jessie. Plus-," Shane stopped abruptly to watch a nicely dressed woman in a skirt that fit just right walk pass. "Damn, she smells good." Shane's comment was only audible to Rick who was transfixed as he watched who he considered hands down the most attractive woman of color that he would pursue in another life time. He watched her stroll by their booth to get back to her booth. GO Stop Insurance.

"Her name is Michonne."

"The one that gave you her phone number a month ago. The one that wanted to fuck you in the cruiser?"

"Business Card. Opportunity presented itself if I would have 'arrested' her." Rick corrected. "I am not about to try an explain what I had to try an explain what was happening on my fucking dashcam. Shit."

"You still didn't tell me what it was about. Herschel closed lip about it. What the fuck happened?"

"A misunderstanding."

"How the hell do you misunderstand someone that wants to have sex in the fucking cruiser?"

"She's an attorney."

"So."

"Shit got sealed real quick."

"Dashcam video?"

"Yes."

"What about your body cam?"

"Everything sealed."

"And you didn't fuck?"

"I am not going any further with this conversation, Shane."

"With her personal cell written on the back. Why the hell you haven't called her or is it due to the fuck that didn't happen in the cruiser but what ever happened in that cruiser caused the tapes to get sealed?"

"I am in a relationship. Plus someone like her wouldn't be interested in someone like me. Wouldn't even know what all we would have in common."

"See that is the brain in the head thinking about going into another fucking relationship. I need you to think with another head that is between your legs. You are trying to get laid. Not married. What is it with you trying to find compatibility outside of the bedroom? I know you are a special case but an ass in that skirt deserves some special investigation. Got to be crazy not to wonder how sweet that chocolate must be in the sack."

"Could you stop making it obvious that we are discussing them, her." Rick was exasperated.

"Well, she's looking over here because you were obviously staring at her but right now what ever is on that fucking clipboard in your damn hands is more interesting to you." Shane shook his head.

Daryl stepped from his booth over to where Rick and Shane stood representing the King's County Sheriff's Department at the King's County Fair.

Shane asked, "Hey, what are you doing over here with us. Don't you have a mechanics booth to monitor?"

"Trying to get a better look. Better vantage point." Daryl tried to play it off that he was trying to hold a conversation with Grimes and Walsh by standing at their booth just to get a better view of the woman with wild hair that was being tamed into a bun that was standing at the Go Stop Booth across from them.

"She started a conversation with me in the parking lot and I didn't think to check for a ring. She is so damn beautiful. I didn't think to look."

"Rick got dibs on the Dreads." Shane declared.

"I do not." Rick scolded.

"Her name is Sasha. At least that is what her name tag says. She ain't the one with the dreads and not the Blonde one."

"Well that narrows it down since it isn't the guy."

"Fuck you, Walsh."

"Nah, we ain't fucking." Shane winked at Daryl before answering, "From here I don't see a ring but ain't nothing wrong with taking a closer inspection. Man up since I am already with the biggest Woose."

"I respect the ring. Anything else is fair game." Daryl turned to steal a glance where Sasha stood having a conversation with the people at her booth.

Shane laughed, "Look at the redneck mechanic trying to debate whether to make some moves. I hope you know you have to keep those fingers clean to have a go with that over there. She ain't your every day Beth nor Carol."

"God, I can't stand you Walsh." Daryl glared and walked back over to his own booth where his brother Meryl was shooting the breeze with the random men from their neck of the woods.

...

A/N: So annoyed that I accidentally deleted chapter three before posting it and had to recreate it. This deviates from my first attempt.


	5. Chapter 5

_"There's nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be..."_  
 _― John Lennon _

_..._

Dear Diary

It's been a month and he hasn't called. I checked my phone everyday for any missed calls and I answered every unknown number. I need to get it in my mind that I am not his type or it's because he _is_ in a relationship and I wasn't aware of that until the King's County Fair. They make a good couple. Sigh.

She's cute. Plaid shirt and jeans. A comfy homey type. I guess it would probably take some type of apocalypse for him to notice me and that's because his _Jessie_ _type_ happened to be wiped out by an unstoppable plague and it left just him and me, or he and I were stranded on an island. It would take something drastic for a Rick Grimes to be my man.

Andrea and Sasha found out her name while we manned the informational booth. Jessie Anderson. Jessie has no idea how lucky she is to have a man like Rick Grimes. Maybe she does. Some men are content. Rick looks like the content type. Easily appeased.

He was so handsome standing there in his uniform talking to the old ladies and the children that came by the Sheriff stand. I really had to try very hard to not look his way. I really made a fool out of myself when he came over to see if we could move to another area. I could have sworn he asked me to date him.

I wonder on a scale from 1 to 10 how weird he thinks I am? Probably 100. I don't give a damn what Andrea and Sasha thinks.

...

"You're giving me your business card?" Rick watched Michonne pull a card from her car.

"I am taking this as a sign. We have run into each other 3 times today. We were destine to interact. Destiny."

"I wrote you a speeding ticket this morning. I was going to arrest you this afternoon and we happened to be at the gas station right now. Fate." Rick found himself flabbergasted by this woman who stood outside the gas station pumping gas on the other side of the gas pump where he was pumping gas into his pick up truck.

"I was speeding. I was within my right to stand my ground this afternoon with that asshole who did the right thing to back the fuck down and _we, you and I,_ both needed gas at the same gas station at the same time. Destiny."

"Destiny or just coincidence?" Rick challenged Michonne's assertions.

"You are attracted to me. Even if it is on just the basic level."

"Is that all that it takes for you?" Rick couldn't help but watch that healthy colored tongue moistened the plump bottom lip before she spoke. It caused his eyes to search her brown ones for the joke. The ha, ha, ha, moment. The red pencil skirt and colorful blouse she wore with heels was most attractive he had ever seen on a woman and even from the gasoline he could still decipher her scent from earlier in the day when he wrote her a hefty speeding ticket. She wasn't put off that he did not let her off with a warning. She was still amazingly well put together after what should have been the arrest. He felt his dick twitch at the thought of all the possibilities that were before him just hours ago. How he lost his damn mind before he found it again.

"It is a damn good place to start." She retorted.

"Have I gave you the wrong impression some how? I didn't say anything, nor did I do anything to give you the impression that I am into random situations with random women. I don't-" Rick stopped himself from denying the earlier conversation and the one where he was angry enough to arrest her because he wanted so badly to spank her for misbehaving in public and causing a spectacle that involved him in uniform that he knew he would be fired from and would have to explain every sordid detail to his girlfriend Jessie.

"You've given me the right impression, Deputy Grimes. You've done nothing wrong. If you had I wouldn't be doing this." Michonne jotted down her personal cell number on the back and handed it to Rick.

"Your business card? Go Stop Insurance?" Rick read the card.

"My number is on the back. I guess you have control of my fate if you don't call.

...

Michonne didn't hear from Rick but she did hear from his superior officer, the Mayor and a Sheriff Herschel Greene on her private cell and not in that order.

She found herself on the phone with Andrea who found herself on the phone with a very important family member that was able to save Rick from being fired and Michonne from being disbarred. Dashcam and bodycam confiscated and sealed.


	6. Chapter 6

_"There is so much about my fate that I cannot control, but other things do fall under the jurisdiction. I can decide how I spend my time, whom I interact with, whom I share my body and life and money and energy with. I can select what I can read and eat and study. I can choose how I'm going to regard unfortunate circumstances in my life-whether I will see them as curses or opportunities. I can choose my words and the tone of voice in which I speak to others. And most of all, I can choose my thoughts."_  
 _― Elizabeth Gilbert _

_..._

The bid went as high as three hundred dollars for Shane Walsh. Gasps could be heard throughout the crowd when Andrea made her bid her last minute decision to go all out by shouting, "500."

 _Going once, going three, times?_ A Day with Sheriff Deputy Walsh has been acquired.

Rick surpassed the four other Deputy Sheriffs that were in participation and the tent where the auction was held fell almost silemt as the woman in the pencil skirt went against the blonde in the plaid shirt in a bidding war over none other, Sheriff Deputy Grimes.

Jessie never had this type of competition before. Most everyone knew that Rick was her man and a few women would participate in jest but this was different. She was being out bid and her limit was 200.00 but she was at 800.00 with no clue how or why.

Rick was just as clueless of what to think about the events that were transpiring around him. Multiple women were making a run at him and the bid amounts were in 50 to 100 dollar increments until a voice in the crowd went only in 100.00 increments quickly startling the women when she went up to three hundred.

Jessie was in the crowd completely flushed.

"Okay, 800.00." Jessie gave off the air of confidence

"A thousand dollars." Michonne shouted

Jessie gasped with everyone else that were in attendance.

"What?" Rick questioned what he was hearing as he stood on the small makeshift stage with Herschel the popular Sheriff of the town.

"One thousand going once?"

"One thousand and fifty dollars." Jessie felt sick but she wasn't about to give up, not just yet.

Rick's eyes widen even more as he tried to figure out where and from whom the female voice belong to, declaring firmly, "One thousand five hundred dollars."

Sheriff Herschel was stunned to see Michonne standing in the crowd offering to give a large sum, "Did we just hear a record amount? 1 thousand five hundred dollars? Are you sure Ma'am?" He questioned the validity of the bid and the sound reasoning of those two being together after the dashcam fiasco. The things he heard and saw his Deputy Sheriff say and engage in could not be unheard or unseen but they would never be spoken of from him and that was a guarantee.

"You need to ask the woman who shouted 1,050.00 if she is sure. If she is, then yes I am sure about my amount." Michonne challenged.

"One thousand five hundred and fifty dollars." Jessie stated defiantly, still sticking to her fifty dollar increments.

"Two Thousand." Michonne declared.

"Two Thousand to spend a day with Grimes? Are you shitting me?" Shane looked to the crowd and then to Rick his friend who was red as a beet.

"Going once, Going twice, Three times. Grimes has garnered the most money ever. A two Thousand dollar donation that will go to the choice of charity but a day well spent with a fine Deputy Grimes. Come on up Ms. Michonne Benton. Congratulations!" Herschel found it very difficult to find excitement but he half heartedly faked it anyway and it didn't go un-noticed by Rick who wanted to die if he could.

.

From his facial expression I wasn't quite sure if me winning the auction was a good thing or a bad thing. I just couldn't read him and I had nothing but apprehension in the pit of my stomach. I was surprised however when he did walk over to me later after the auction.

"Fate."

"An expensive endeavor." I bemoaned.

"Your choice. Odd as it was but for a good cause. Have to keep that in mind." His eyes twinkled. He was poking fun at me or trying to at least.

"Agreed." We stood there not comfortable staring at each other the way we were under the tent exit. He held open the flap for me to go out first and he followed. We found and easy stride side by side at the fair passing by the concession stands. I noticed the angle of his head looking down at the poor choice of shoes that I wore but he didn't say anything about it.

"You know that's a lot of money. You must really care about our Sheriff's department charitable works to donate so much money. I mean it's good that you did."

"I have no idea what Charitable works your department gives their time too," I responded truthfully and continued, "I just wanted to go on a date with a particular Sheriff so I can get it out of my system."

"What?"

"You heard me?"

"It wouldn't be a date. It would be a day. A day in the cruiser or at the charity or at the station."

"Who says? It wasn't on the flyer?"

"The word date wasn't on the flyer either."

I stopped in my tracks. He stopped. We stood there now with reason to gaze at each other in awe and bewilderment.

"I would have paid three thousand if I had too." He was staring at me in disbelief and I stared right back. I was nervous but I was very sure he couldn't tell. "I promise you the amount I paid would not be spending time in a cruiser or at a charity or sitting at your station if I am not arrested, detained which would mean I was forced to do so. My two thousand dollar day will be spent another way, Deputy Grimes."

"Are you soliciting me?" His voice was low.

"Are you really going there with me, Deputy Grimes when the act of auctioning off a local official is questionable in itself? Luckily there weren't any men of color."

"I have a lady friend." He finally said.

"I know." I responded with a shrug to my shoulder, trying to give the appearance of not being affected by his statement. "It didn't stop you for almost arresting me. Why should I care if you don't?"

"I've never met any one like you."

"Straight and to the point or..."

"I don't know why I wasn't fired that day."

"You don't know?"

"I was prepared for it. I gave them your number. That's how they got it. I am sorry you may have been blindsided and Thank you for whatever you were able to do to save our asses."

"Have you ever went out on a limb?" Michonne asked diverting the conversation.

"Being in your acquaintance has brought me very well teetering over."

"Well, I am going out on a limb one last time."

"Sounds like it has the potential to be very costly."

"I guess I put my destiny in your hands again."

"I thought fate was at the hands of a divinity?"

"Do you want to have a discussion about it?" I was hesitant. This was my particular area of random fascination and I wasn't quite sure if the Deputy Sheriff wanted to engage in such a conversation. It was something Andrea and a very select few of my friends enjoyed to banter back and forth about from time to time over a glass of wine and marijuana. I never did it without being buzzed. It would definitely be a challenge to do it sober.

"Why do I get the feeling that you are under the impression that we were fated to meet and destined to be together. Am I correct on that?" I was surprised at Rick's quick and accurate summation.

"Each time, you keep looking at me like _that_." I gave him the reason or answer to my thought process. Maybe not the full reason that I thought we would make a good Sub/Dom team.

"But you are looking at _me_ like _that_." Rick said back.

"I am mirroring back what you are doing."

"Then that is what I am doing...Mirroring back."

"What do you see?" Michonne asked sincerely curious.

"A woman who wants me even though she doesn't know me. What do you see?"

"A man who wants me even though he doesn't know me."


	7. Chapter 7

_"I thought about one of my favorite Sufi poems, which says that God long ago drew a circle in the sand exactly around the spot where you are standing right now. I was never not coming here. This was never not going to happen."  
― __Elizabeth Gilbert_

...

He was sitting on the edge of my bed. I love when his hands grip my ass firmly, warm kisses buried along my naked abdomen, I burn for him to take me. He is slow and very efficient. He loosens his grip and runs his fingers down the back of my thigh. I want him. I love when he desires me. Only me.

I take a handful of his hair at the nape of his neck and pull his head back to bring my mouth down to his, climbing to straddle his lap. Our bodies different in color and texture, his unique masculine scent of arousal as he pushes his tongue to overlap with my own. His inhale is my exhale.

He loves kissing and I love being kissed thouroughly, fingers everywhere discovering, rediscovering. I find his secret erogenous zone behind his ear, hands grasping my ass again guiding me down for friction against his stiff erection. The grinding was just right.

Saying his name caused me to be aware of my surroundings, the soft humming sound of my vibrator stopped. My battery died. I was at my most frustrated. A very thick layer of frustration that couldn't be relieved unless I climaxed. Fuck. I threw my pink useless rabbit across my bedroom where it bounced off the wall and onto the floor. My ceiling became very interesting to me as I tried to order my thoughts for the day ahead. I reached and grab my Diary from my nightstand drawer and a pen.

Dear Diary:

Today is the day. He has agreed to spend the day with me. He got the go ahead from his _girlfriend_. I have no earthly idea what to do but I am going to get my monies worth. I can't believe two grand later. I really could not have been in my right frame of mind. I won an auction to spend the day with a Sheriff Deputy and with the amount that I spent it was going to be the way that I wanted. I am not going to sit at a charity. I am not going to sit in a cruiser unless we plan to fuck in one and I am NOT going down to the station. Reason I didn't go into criminal law. I don't want to go to the station under any circumstances within my control. I wonder if he will call me again...

...

Dear Diary:

I checked my bank statement and two thousand dollars zapped from my account. I have officially lost my God Damn mind. No matter how I try to convince myself it was for a good cause. Charity. Two damn thousand dollars later. Winning the auction to have a Deputy Sheriff Grimes for the day was exhilarating at the moment of being declared the winning bid but the reality was weighing heavy on my mind and my heart. I am certifiably crazy about a man that has a damn girlfriend. He reminded me of this fact on our last phone call, again. I've been having less Dom dreams and more sensual love making dreams. I'm changing or evolving and I haven't even had him in that kind of way. I need to get out of my head. I am going to get a real douse of reality.

..

Michonne noticed the caller ID on her phone was indicating that she was receiving a call from the King's County Sheriff's Department.

"Hello?"

"Hi, um, this is Rick, again."

"Hi, Rick."

"Hi, Michonne."

"Hi."

"Hello. Hi...Um...Michonne. Today at 10am is good. Jessie...my girlfriend says or _we_ agreed this time today is good for me to be out."

"Good. Glad Jessie is okay with this." Michonne eyes were crossed as she gripped her cell, frustrated that she had to throw 2 grand into the air to realize that her situation was futile. Fate was dealing her a hand that dictated that her destiny would be using her vibrator to the point that she may as well own stock in the company.

"Charity. Jessie knows it's nothing else. She knows it is for a good cause. Thank you again for your donation. We are still on, right?"

"Yes. Will I be meeting you somewhere and will Jessie have you dressed and ready in time?"

"I am highly capable of dressing myself. I am at the station right now. Are you, or are we okay to do this today? It was your original intention for today."

 _Of course you would be at the office. Dare I know where you live. Oh no. Don't let me know your cell phone number. Work related everything. I am such an idiot. 2000.00 fucking lesson for me._ I thought to myself.

I was pissed and I hadn't masturbated on top of everything else. I had some more to say about him and Jessie but I had to be the bigger person and stop my passive aggressive tendencies before I ruined the day that hadn't started.

"Yes, Rick, we are on. I will pick you up from the station?"

"I will be waiting outside in the parking lot."

...

Michonne pulled up in her black Corvette along side the building where Rick stood dressed in casual attire. He was handsome to Michonne in a wholesome way.

"The vehicle I pulled you over in." Rick slid into the passenger seat buckling his seatbelt.

"Yep."

"Nice."

"Thanks. I'll go the speed limit."

"Appreciate if you wouldn't."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I mean, I'll let you know when, not now of course."

"Okay."

"Okay."

 _killing me softly with his song_

 _killing me softly with his song_

Michonne turned the music down farther as Rick spoke.

"You smell good."

"Thank you."

"It's real nice." Rick looked around at the console.

"Me or the car."

"Both. I'm nervous." He chuckled.

"Me too." Michonne smiled.

"Who are we listening too?"

"Lauryn Hill is singing."

"Never heard it."

"Not surprised."

"I do have a not so diverse taste."

"I believe it." Michonne smiled at his choice of wording.

"Sounds good."

"Yeah."

"What do you have planned? You have the day. We have the day together."

"I wanted to play it by ear. You okay with that?" Michonne glanced over to Rick and then back to the road ahead mapped with her destiny but not fully revealed to the passenger who was slowly relaxing, finding his bearings, accepting his fate. What will be will be.

"Yeah." Rick's response indicated he had officially let go. He was ready.

Michonne found the nearest highway and began to ease her Corvette into traffic heading in the direction of Atlanta. Rick was taking in the words that he could make out in the next song that began.

 _Sweetest thing I ever known was like a kiss on a collar bone_

"So you work in the Legal Department at Go Stop?" Rick tried to make conversation realizing he was only reaffirming things he knew about her.

"Yes. Five years now. I have little side things that I do or that I dabble in."

"Actual lawyer?" Rick marveled at the idea more to himself. He had never been involved with a woman of her caliber. The level Michonne was on compared to him wasn't lost on him in the least. It was enticing, sexual. For Michonne to have a remote interest in him, a small town guy with small town aspirations was dumbfounding. He never thought to dream big. There was never a point to it, until now.

 _the way you walk your style of dress_

 _I wish I didn't get so weak ohh baby just to hear you speak_

"Don't tell my stuttering Uncle Charley that I am an actual Lawyer. He won't believe you anymore than he believes me."

"He's going to be at the art show?" This wasn't the first time he heard the name mentioned and he had no clue of the significance of an Uncle Charlie and from what he could gather he stutters and didn't believe that Michonne was a lawyer.

"Uncle Charley at an Art Exhibit?" Michonne snickered at the idea.

 _how much you are in love with me_

 _like a queen up on her throne_

 _sweetest thing I've known_

 _it was the sweetest thing I've known_

"Well, I don't know your Uncle Charley."

"He definitely won't be at anything to do with appreciating art from the very gay relative who is being shown today, Heath Goodman. Should be a nice turn out regardless."

"I mentioned it to Jessie and she was really excited. She knows quite a bit about your cousin Heath's art show today and his portfolio. Jessie says he is definitely not county fair material like herself with her owls."

"Tell me how you and the owls came about?"

 _I get mad when you walk away_

 _I tell you leave when I mean stay_

"She likes sculpting. Owls tend to be what she can do very well. She teaches Yoga and She works at a hair salon."

"We all got to have something we are good at. Sounds like a jack of all trades. Well rounded. Cooks, cleans and-"

"What are you good at?"

"Self Defense. Fencing at Olympics level. I have a gold at home."

"Really?"

"Look it up if you think I am shitting you." She was shitting him about Gold but her fencing level surpassed that of any Olympian.

"I didn't say you were. I mean..."

"You're giving me a look like you are finding some part of my story hard to believe. I am good at Poker. I am good at playing pool. I swim. I kayak. Mountain climb. I haven't sky dived yet or bunjee jumped."

"Wow. I suppose you are jogger?"

"I have no idea how you went to jogger from all that I told you but yes, I jog. Almost every morning. 5am." Michonne laughed softly.

"Why almost?"

"Well, I don't have a _man_ so right now it is almost every morning."

"If you had a _man_?" Rick wasn't sure what a man had to do with jogging.

"I may be too tired after morning sex so it may be that I jog twice a week versus 5 times."

 _more valuable than all I own_

 _...dark skin tone_

"How much morning sex are we talking? There's seven days and you aren't accounting for the two days you don't jog already."

"What are some things that you do well besides following along someone's fuzzy math?"

 _sweetest thing I know_

 _Sweet prince of the ghetto_

"I can shoot."

"I would hope so. The field you are in I would hope it was a requirement."

"I've never experienced a lot of the stuff you have and I would like to mountain climb for one. I do have some pretty solid self defence moves."

"I bet." Michonne smiled.

"You have a nice smile."

"You doing a lot of smiling over there yourself."

"I've never been with anyone like you. Physically fit the way you are. You are really smart, educated."

"I figured that much."

"You ever been married?"

"No. You?"

"Divorced."

"How long did it last"

"12 years."

"Kids?"

"Yes. One. A son named Carl."

"Wow."

"She married someone else and had a kid. Do you have any kids?" Rick realized how he wanted to know everything about Michonne. Children he learned through, Jessie were an important factor.

"No."

"You want any?" Rick needed clarification on where Michonne stood on the idea of children since he has a child or the idea of children in general.

"I have to have a man first. I don't have that right now."

"What am I ? Chop liver?"

"How would Jessie feel?"

"I was joking."

Michonne pulled into the driveway with plenty of vehicles lined up making sure hers was parked in a way no one could park close to hers to scratch it with their door carelessly. She unhooked her belt. She was pissed and she wasn't going to keep it in. She was going to tell him exactly how it was going to be on _THIS DAY."_

"I take full responsibility of not setting the record straight from the very beginning with you but since I feel like I will fail at this miserably, I paid two thousand dollars to be with you. Drastic. It isn't the money as much as if you don't want to pursue me, or this, or what can be, I need you to at least, let me know what fucking you would have been like."

"What?"

"You aren't responsible for the money I blew. I have money. Money is not really the issue. The issue is I spent money unwisely."

"Charity Michonne."

"Yes. That is where it went. But you are here with me, right now and I need to be punished for thinking the way I have. The way that I am. I should be charity focused and I am not. I am so bad. My thoughts are so bad at wanting the money to apply to you finishing the job of showing me how to obey posted road signs to bad thoughts of Fuck that charity. Fuck what the auction was truly about. I just want to be punished for being such a bad girl and I want it to be you to give it to me real good Rick."

"Is this really happening?" Rick's mind raced wildly. He was tampering down his inner turmoil of how everything could be perceived about the money and spending the day with Michonne as if they were on a casual date. Jessie had suggested that it wouldn't appear right to do anything other than spend the day at a charity, at the station or in the cruiser and the cruiser was such a bad idea that Jessie would never ever know.

"I am so bad Rick, and we have to go into this art showing, when you really should be telling me to take you to my place, where I should be get dressed and ready for my spanking."

"I am quite sure you can behave yourself long enough, Michonne." Rick's voice was shaky and low.

"Do you think I can?" Michonne waited for Rick to assume Dom. She needed him to take the reins and be sure about it. Michonne was easing into Sub for his comfort and she was surprised how quickly he recovered from what seemed untapped Dom terrain. The energy between them changed significantly.

"No matter, what happens inside...no matter how good you try to appear... No matter how well behaved you are...I will spank you when this is over. I will. You are going to learn that when I tell you I am going to do something, you better believe I am going to spank that ass. I am going to give it to you Michonne and you are going to feel the heat, Naughty girl. I am going to give it to you just the way you like it...Sudden. Swift. Firm. Rapid. When we get to your place, don't be surprised that it is the way I want to present it to you. I'm not going to give you exactly what you want nor how you want it. It's going to be the way I want."

Michonne found herself shaking. Her eyes were closed and her hands were clenched around the steering wheel. The sound of her breathing soon began a very low duet with his. Quietly they sat for a moment.

Rick's eyes were closed. His hands gripped the release for his seatbelt while the other hand was on the inside door of the Corvette. His mind was trying to will his erection to cease it's existence as he sat alone now, in her car, with her lingering scent in the air. Michonne was walking ahead into the art event.

Rick watched her through the front windshield of the car. She was dressed just as nice as any other time that he had seen her before and she was being greeted enthusiastically at the entry. Michonne waited for him with out looking like she was waiting for him. He gathered himself and followed her steps to the entry where he to was greeted just as enthusiastically, introduced as belonging to Michonne.


	8. Chapter 8

_"Do you ever wonder why things have to turn out the way they do?"_  
 _― Nicholas Sparks, A Walk to Remember _

...

Lori and I divorced over 3yrs ago. We didn't see eye to eye on a few things and we drifted apart. She said it was because I spent too much time working and I would say, things just were predictable with Lori. I tried to introduce something new that I heard Shane mention or seen in a porn and she would immediately shut it down. I took what I could get from Lori in ways of affection and sex. Spent a lot of time watching porn though. Stumbled in to the Dom/Sub and nearly lost my mind trying to not watch. Lori was fed up with a lot of things and when she stumbled on what I was watching it was the last straw for her. I just couldn't figure her out and gave up trying.

When the divorce was final she took our son Carl with her. She moved on. Remarried and had a daughter named Judith with her new husband. She seemed happier. The thought that I moved on with her best friend Jessie several months ago caused contention still between Lori and I. Carl didn't like it one bit and stopped coming to visit all together.

The thing between Jessie and me just happened out of the blue. I wasn't getting any where with dating random women. I failed miserably at it. Spent most of my time working and spending time with Carl. Spent less time surfing porn.

When I reflect on it, I realized that Jessie was safe, similar, and familiar. I was divorced from Lori over three years when the affair with Jessie began. She left her husband quickly after it was discovered.

Sex with Jessie began to take the same path as it did with Lori. Certain ways of touching was acceptable. I found that out quickly with two differing variables between Lori and Jessie. Jessie swallowed and she allowed me to take her from behind. They both liked to be fingered. They both liked oral stimulation but they both could not get off with just plain dick inside of vagina or bringing themselves to climax with dick in vagina. I wanted to watch that shit. I wanted to see the bouncing and the playing with clit. I wanted masturbation while I watched. I wanted to masturbate while she played with her nipples. I was always told by these two women it was only done in porn movies. So, I took what I could get.

Jessie's sons didn't take too kindly to their mother leaving their father even though she was citing verbal and emotional abuse. Sam's was a very sensitive sort and Ron was very volatile and to have them with us when it was Jessie's turn to have them was excruciating that I began to work overnighters or double shifts just to be away as long as possible. Adding Carl to the mix did not make the situation any better. Peace only came when it was just Jessie and I but I didn't dare speak on it because Jessie missed her son's and I missed Carl. We tried different plans to make it work but soon Carl became more resentful and stopped visiting.

...

"This is harder than I gave thought too." Jessie admitted.

"It is." I was surprised that Jessie was addressing the elephant in the room. We were alone and the kids were gone to the respective parents. We just finished having dinner together at the table.

"I want us to work." She declared.

"But?" I didn't feel strongly any particular way and I knew I would need to give what I was truly feeling more thought and possibly put it into action.

"It hurts to know that I am choosing you over them." Jessie was trying to not become emotional.

"You don't have to Jessie." I stepped to her to embrace her.

"But essentially I am. I have to in order for us to work."

"Maybe we should do things differently." I offered.

"Like think it through" Jessie smiled half heartedly. She pulled her hair up in another messy ponytail.

I always wondered why Jessie never took a brush and smoothed out her hair. She worked at a salon and spent less time on her own appearance. I don't know when this has become so apparent to me or when I began to notice but I did just then.

"Yes." I had to laugh at the irony of it. Lust causes one to devastate everything in it's path for satisfaction. I made a mess.

"We should have factored them into this arrangement." Jessie buried her face into my chest as we stood in the kitchen.

"We should have. We still can. We aren't married. If you want to get your own place and we just..."

"Are you breaking up with me, Rick?" She moved away from me, surprised.

"I am offering you an out if you want it. We parent under separate roofs until they are accepting or they are of age. Which ever comes first."

"I didn't leave my husband to go it alone, Rick for another 4 years until Ron is eighteen. We talked about possible marriage and maybe more children possibly."

It was then and there that I realized I didn't want the same things with Jessie. I didn't want to sacrifice my relationship with Carl to have her in my life. She wasn't worth it. Then there came the tears and the blame because if it wasn't for me, she would've still been married.

Makes me wonder who was really going to suffer in this relationship from at least the emotional abuse. The verbal onslaught was never ending from Ron and the silence from Carl was torture. She left a marriage due to verbal and emotional abuse. How would this situation be any better? Everyone was suffering under this arrangement and I hated being uncertain. I make a decision and then go back on it determined to make it a go. I feel so responsible for this mess.

...

"I have done nothing but think about her non-stop."

"Before or after your _day Yesterday_?" Shane offered Rick a Beer from the cooler as they sat out on the lake to fish.

"From the moment I almost arrested her."

"Did you fuck her or not on the Dash Cam video?"

"How can someone be perfectly placed into your life at the wrong damn time?"

"What did that almost arrest entail? Herschel said he would fire me if I ask him one more time for information. He said it was destroyed not sealed."

"I almost kissed her last night."

"Almost kissed." Shane shook his head. "Why would we talk about not kissing. Almost kissing. Almost kissed. You didn't kiss."

"I had a good time. Real good time last night."

"How long did your _day_ last?"

"Almost 12 hours. If I would have kissed her it would have been a done deal. I had to keep it strictly platonic. She doesn't have to pay to have sex with me and not when her donation was for charity and it would never be for sexual favors. Almost got fired once, I am not trying to tempt fate again."

"Who in the hell has surveillance on what you and Michonne are doing other than your dumb ass doing God knows what with your Dash Cam and Body Cam on? What the fuck are you going on about that is causing the fish not to bite today. Like what the fucking hell are you really going on about?"

"We went to an art showing. She has a relative that is well known in the art world and it was different. Never been to one before."

"Art show, huh?"

"I wouldn't be opposed to going to another. Didn't know what I was looking at but to watch her work the room to be included with her was unexpected and nice."

"Artsy by association? You just said you didn't know what the hell you were looking at. What was it paintings, sculptures, owls?"

"Paintings. No owls, Jackass."

"Michonne is into art?"

"Very much so. A whole different league than Jessie. The relative and the people in attendance were way different. I want to be a part of it somehow. Learn what I can so I am not completely ignorant and give off the impression that I am shy. I'm not shy you know?"

"I know you ain't shy. Challenged. You ain't shy. A lot of people don't know you, like I know you. You are a good guy, hard worker, A damn good father, a good friend, and possibly some type of sexual deviant that performed some shit that I may have to wait a considerable length of time to find out the details from his lips to my ears. But shy you are not."

"I think I am hesitant."

"Cautious. Cautious to a fault some time. I just know whatever that was on that fucking Dash Cam you had to have just thrown what they say? Caution to the wind?"

Rick took a long gulp of his beer and held onto the liquid a little longer in his mouth before he swallowed.

"What did you do after that?"

"We went to her place. Spent a couple of hours there and then we went to her Uncle Charley's Birthday Party."

"What did you do at her place?"

"Talked?"

"Bullshit!"

"What the hell?" Rick was surprised by Shane's outburst.

"Why your face all red?"

"What?"

"Grown ass man needs to say if he fucked. If you fucked you fucked. Oh my fucking God." Shane was annoyed.

"We didn't have sex in the way that you are thinking." Rick offered a tiny nugget to his childhood friend that he use to share everything with until his life began to change in ways he was excited to pursue if that carrot was literally there for him and him only. He wasn't good at random encounters and this was an encounter that he consistently wanted to have with just that particular person.

"She sucked your dick?"

"No."

"You ate her pussy?"

"No." _Tasted her pussy juice from two of her fingers but I didn't literally eat her. Rick thought to himself._

"You fingered her?"

"No." _She fingered herself._

"Plus you didn't kiss?"

"We haven't kissed." I confirmed what I had already divulged.

"Then what the fuck are we talking about? What in the fuck did you do?"

...

"What's going to be the safe word?"

"GO Stop."

They had their safe word in place even though Rick thought the choice was unusual. Michonne actually came out of her bedroom in the school uniform that she spoke about over a month ago. She had taken her hair out of it's intricate way that it was layered upon her head and placed it into a regular high ponytail, her sleek slender neck still exposed. The socks she wore barely reached her knees. She was all shapely brown thighs in a very short plaid skirt that did still fit. She handed Rick the paddle.

"You really want this."

"I need to be paddled. I have been very bad." Michonne bit her lower lip and his heart stopped for a second and then he felt the pounding resume when she began to turn away from him.

"You've been waiting for this punishment haven't you, because you have been very bad?"

"Yes." She turned to look at Rick. She was frozen into place, even if for a moment. Her eyes were searching his. She wore regret for her bad behavior by lowering her eyes and by the downward curve of her lips. She knew she was very bad. Rick agreed she was very bad.

"Only I can give it to you swift, rapid on what looks to be a very firm ass." He said finally.

"Where do you want me to bend over?" Michonne gasped when he pulled her back by her ponytail when she tried to walk from him and his mouth hovered above hers. He was gripping her dreads tightly. The way he had her neck arched she couldn't move, the firmness of his hold told her it was in her best interest not to move and it was her fault for not listening to commands like a good girl. Michonne wasn't a good girl and she wanted to be treated as such.

"You don't bend until you tell me that I am the only one that can give it to you swift, and rapid on your very firm ass."

"Only you can give it to me swift, rapid and repeated on my very firm ass." Michonne breathed out the words. His suddenness startled her.

"You are very bad. That is not what I said." His grip was tighter as he began to rope her dreads around his hand.

"Only you can give it to me swift, rapid on my very firm ass." They stayed like that for seconds longer almost kissing. The pain to Michonne scalp was delicious and she anticipated every smacking sound to cause her to wince in painful pleasure.

He released her hair as he felt his body begin to betray him as the urge to take his clothes off and hers, began to distract the need to discipline this wayward woman.

"Bend over the couch Michonne. I need you to get in position and I need you to show me your ass cheeks. I need to see what I am tending too. I need to see what I am setting on fire because you couldn't behave yourself."

"I have panties on."

"Pull them down to your ankles."

"But my panties are wet." Rick tried to fight his mind from going blank at the thought of falling to his knees to bury his face in Michonne's pussy if and when she exposed it to him. His heart raced and his mouth went completely dry. He took a step closer to where Michonne stood behind the couch to survey closely and he could see wetness that pooled in her panties as she brought them down to her ankles. She had a very distinct odor that was light. He wanted to taste. He had to taste.

"Do you want me to step out of them?"

"No. Keep them at your ankles and take two fingers, Michonne. Your index and your middle finger from one hand and open up your pussy. I want the other hand resting on the back of the couch." Rick waited until he felt his instructions were being followed. "Do what ever you need to do to coat you fingers for me Michonne. I want them coated. I need to know what a bad girl taste like. I need to taste the pussy of a bad girl. A very naughty girl like you should know how to coat those fingers for me. Are you coating them for me?"

"Yes, Rick." Michonne began slipping her fingers into her fold and her body instantly began to react as she obeyed his commands by slipping first one and then her second finger inside of vagina. She began moving her hips to masturbate.

Whack. "I need you to fucking bend more for me."

"Rick."

You are such a fucking bad girl." Whack.

"Rick."

"I plan to make it hurt because you need to learn a lesson."

"You promised to not be too rough."

"I never made no such promises to a naughty girl."

"I have been very, very naughty." She showed him the two slick fingers, "See what naughty girl did for you?"

"Naughty girl can do better than that. Coat those damn fingers." Rick waited until Michonne began her rhythmic pursuits between her legs before he began his close stance behind her. He hovered closer to speak into her ear as she tried to quietly pant as she worked to clitoris over and over.

"What I demonstrated were love taps. What I am about to present to you is your punishment. When I smack your ass. Each smack you cannot scream. You cannot yelp. You cannot moan. You can only call my name."

"Yes, Rick."

Michonne had her panties at her ankle and was bent over the couch like she instructed, fucking herself with Rick watching. His erection straining in his pants at the sight of the beautiful visual display before him.

"I need to hear all that I did that made me a bad girl before the art show and at the art show today." Michonne's breathing was shallow the thought made her orgasm.

"You need to be more charitable young lady." Whack.

"Rick."

"You need to think about others and instead of yourself." Whack.

"Rick."

"Charity comes before sexual satisfaction." Whack.

"Rick."

"The art show. You were very deceptive. A beautiful Liar." Whack

"Rick."

"I'm your man, Michonne? I am your...Boo? You called me Bay in front of two women. I had no idea who you were talking to at first." Whack.

"Rick."

"What's my name?" Rick paused with the paddling standing close his breathing matching Michonnes.

"Rick."

"I can't hear you Michonne. What's my name?" Rick's voice was strained as he fought to step back when he really wanted to release his dick and give Michonne what she really should have and that was him buried in her pussy. Her arousal was in the air. He wanted to taste it and she need to hurry it up.

"Rick."

"You stood too close to me." Whack.

"Rick."

"You squeezed my ass twice. I don't like to be surprised like that, Michonne." Whack. Whack.

"Rick. Rick."

"You brushed my penis once with your ass." Whack.

Rick."

"You spent too long talking to that Negan character when you should have been talking to me." Whack, Whack and Whack.

"Rick. Rick. Rick." Her hand flung down to her side from between her legs well coated with her multiple orgasms dripping slowly to the floor like a slow leaky faucet. Her body was shivering from achieving multiples on top of multiples that soared through her, rendering her immobile, she practically purred and moaned through pants.

Rick unzipped his pants and pulled out his throbbing dick in the same motion that the paddle fell from his hands. His knees buckled and he fell upon them with his dick in hand taking Michonne's two heavily coated fingers into his mouth to suck as he quickly jerked himself off and within 4 strokes he was shaking, unable to stifle sounds that he emitted from a place that was dormant but now very awakened.

...

A/N:

DOM/SUB pieces that are woven in this story are purely from my warped perspective of how it would be seen or viewed to be potentially palatable based on non-descriptors of pain. I have no idea how much pain a character like Michonne could tolerate so I placed it in a way for you as reader to determine yourself in place of Michonne or as Michonne on how much pain do you think she was enjoying and how would she say Rick's name each time. If anyone thinks I should determine I will or keep it as is, let me know.


	9. Chapter 9

" _I knew I loved you before I met you_  
 _I think I dreamed you into life_  
 _I knew I loved you before I met you_  
 _I have been waiting all my life"_  
 _― Savage Garden_

...

"Well, friend it sounds like you are going to need to tell Jessie that it is a wrap. Can't avoid it. It is what it is." Shane put the fishing supplies in the back of his pickup truck.

"Do you think I can stay by you?"

"So you going to do it?"

"She had me sleep on the couch when I got in. She insisted that I had a smell."

"A smell?"

"I showered at Michonne's. We went from, Michonne's to the Birthday Party. I danced with Bertha and Quinesha and Michonne. There was marijuana that I didn't partake in and maybe some other questionable things."

"What. In. The. Hell. Are. You. Trying. To tell me?"

"I asked Jessie what is it she thinks she smelling because I didn't do anything."

"You did something Rick. You didn't do nothing. What the hell you and Michonne could have done would have been _anything!_ Your ass told on yourself when you used that word. Fuck man."

"I showered again anyway. I brushed and gargled. She said she could still smell it. I have no idea what _it_ is."

"She's fishing. She's insecure. Shit you shouldn't have to worry about if you had just listened to me. Break up with her. Should have done it before you met this Michonne woman. But of course you didn't know you were going to meet someone like Michonne that liked you enough to spend as much money as she did at the auction but I guess it goes to show you can't waste time with the wrong people and Jessie is and has been wrong since the beginning."

"It's the tears I can't handle."

"Do it by text and then block her and get a fucking restraining order."

"What?"

"You have to deal with tears. Women, especially the needy ones, and the ones that think it makes them prettier and garner more sympathy know how to use them at the drop of a damn hat. Emotions you got to deal with if you want to make them happy, keep them happy or leave them crazy bitches behind. Tears are just liquid. She can wipe them and move the hell on. It is not your job to provide tissues or solutions even if your ass is the problem or caused the problem. If you plan to run in the opposite direction, inform and do just that and don't look the fuck back. Is that your phone vibrating?"

"Damn. It's Jessie." Rick tapped talk on his phone.

...

"Hey, Babe where are you?" Andrea called Michonne the morning after Uncle Charlie's Birthday Party.

"Home. I was asleep why?" Michonne began to sit up in bed. Her room still appearing darkened.

"Negan is pissed." Andrea informed.

"I don't care. You wake me up to tell me that?"

"Why did you take Rick to the art showing last night?"

"Because I wanted too." Michonne stated defiantly.

"You took an unmarked, unconfirmed Sub/Dom, into a room full of DOMs? Are you fucking crazy?" Andrea questioned Michonne sanity.

"I wanted too." Michonne responded simply.

"Did he know that was what was going on?"

"It was an art showing for Heath."

"Heath who's a Dom. Did you mark Rick?"

"No! He has my scent. I scented him."

"You scented him? Did you get his permission?

"He wanted to taste me. I let him taste me."

"Michonne! You didn't warn him?" Andrea was shocked by Michonne's admitted behavior.

"No."

"He has a fucking girlfriend."

"I know."

"You did that shit on purpose." Andrea accused.

"Possibly."

"Your scent on Rick is going to drive her nuts, literally! It doesn't just go away, Michonne. He would have to abstain for two years for you to wear out of his system. What fucking Monastery is he joining?"

"No woman will want him. Not even Jessie." Michonne said confidently.

"Other than a Sub/Dom in the community and even then, they will have to seek your permission because of your ranking. Generally, they will stay away. I have no idea who would want to fuck around with any man walking around with _your_ scent. You aren't just any DOM, Michonne."

"I am drawn to him and I don't know why."

"You must have scented him after the art show because Uncle Charley didn't pick up on it at all when you two came to the birthday party. Uncle Charley would have killed Rick where he stood, without a second thought. Why are you being reckless, Michonne?"

"I kept Rick close. I helped his mind before we went inside the art show. I shielded him with my touches. I told them he was mine."

"Negan is so very pissed. He said he had words with you about it. He said he had words with Rick who was confused about showing him a mark and that he had no mark."

"I broke the rule." Michonne realized the severity of the situation and she allowed the enormity of the weight to shift and magnify itself in her mind as she sat up in bed.

"Yes and you are going to have to convince your Deputy Rick to allow you to mark him and Brand him in order to prevent Negan from killing him. You have some time Michonne. Not much but enough since he _wears_ your scent. Negan will kill him if he goes and does it himself, but we both know that Rick isn't in his circle and Negan isn't one to go searching. He would most likely unleash Rosita if he doesn't call on Lucille and they won't do it because he is scented and the only way Negan can't do it is if you mark him and that is minimum display that needs to be shown to Negan that Rick is off limits but not without loopholes a Brand is Eternity without doubt."

"I won't let him kill Rick but I don't know if I can convince a man with no tats that he must brand my Dom initials and a Latin phrase in his flesh."

"I have no idea if you can convince him either my dear love."

Michonne's eyes began to shed tears. The experience of regret was sudden and deep.

"I am the one that called Negan to help you with your almost arrest. He saves you and Rick from embarrassment and this is how you repay him?"

"I was being careless and reckless. It had nothing to do with Negan. I am grateful for what he had done. I am."

"Are you sure?"

What was this behavior? What were these feelings that she equated to lust. She needed to shower and jog.

"I will call and speak to Negan. If you hear from him before I do tell him to wait until he hears from me."


	10. Chapter 10

"Everything is determined, the beginning as well as the end, by forces over which we have no control. It is determined for the insect, as well as for the star. Human beings, vegetables, or cosmic dust, we all dance to a mysterious tune, intoned in the distance by an invisible piper."  
― Albert Einstein

...

"Hello?"

"Did I wake you?"

"What number are you calling me from?"

"My number."

"Your number?"

"My number."

"I will officially stop answering random phone numbers now. Thank you."

"I thought you would like that."

"I have it saved. It's 3am. I just dropped you off at home 4 hours ago."

"Were you sleeping?"

"You keep nudging me with your mind."

"I had a good time."

"My ass says you had a really good time."

"Still stings?"

"I'm quite sure you can feel it."

"I want to caress it and kiss it and make it feel better."

"Then what lesson would I have learned if you did that?"

"I want to do it. I want to make your ass feel better."

"Why?"

"Are you in my mind again?"

"Tell me. I want to hear you tell me."

"If you are in my mind then you know why."

"Where are you?"

"On the couch."

"Where is _she_?"

"In bed."

"Why?"

"She said I smell...Michonne...fuck. What was that?"

"What my orgasm feels like."

"I can taste you. How is it I can taste you? _Michonne_.. Mmmm. Is _that_..."

"Yes. That is what it feels like to have my mouth on your ear."

"Michonne, how is it I can _feel_ you?"

"I can feel you Rick. Touch me."

"Michonne..."

"I said touch me. Instead you are kissing me and kissing me and..."

"You are so beautiful."

"My naked body or my mind?"

"You."

"Tell me what's next Rick."

"Let your hair down Michonne. Let me see it down. Let me touch it."

"I want to touch your face. I want to learn every line and I need you to stop kissing me so I can..."

"Soft. God, you are so soft. Stay on my lap. Stay straddled like that Michonne. You are so beautiful. Soft."

"Is soft good?"

"You are perfect."

"What's next?"

"You are very eager."

"I am. I didn't expect to hear from you so soon, I didn't expect you to be such an apt...Oh...yes...what are you...Yes...yes. Take my other nipple now please. Please!"

"I am losing myself, _Michonne_."

"Do you want to stop?"

"Your pleasure is intense. It's everywhere."

"Would you rather me pleasure you instead?"

"I want to get to know you."

"Know me? Your mind is jumbled and I can't make sense of anything now. Would you rather we stop?"

"No. I want to know who you are, where you are from. I want to know what things you like, what you don't like. I want to know-"

"Why?"

"Hi. My name is Rick. What's your name?"

"Michonne. I have another name and it is..."

"I have no idea how to pronounce that or if that was even...I want to fully understand what I am losing myself to and right now your mind is jumbled. I can't make sense of anything right now. It's like a radio with static. or a television with no cable signal. I can't see you Michonne nor your thoughts."

"Things will get clearer in time. Nice meeting you Rick."

"You don't normally kiss do you?"

"I don't. You were my first. In my mind, and possibly outside of that if you decide on a possible relationship with me."

"You are a quick study Michonne. You are incredibly good at kissing."

"You are a very good teacher...Rick...We are kissing again?"

"Your mind became less jumbled and I could see clearly what you wanted and...damn Michonne..."

"I want you. I can't wait."

"My dick in your hands..."

"You want me don't you?"

" _Yes."_

 _"You want me to sit on it don't you?"_

"Stroke me Michonne."

"Do you want my pussy Rick."

"Stroke me Michonne."

"Do you want my wet pussy, Rick?"

"Slide down on me, Michonne...Slide down on my dick right fucking now."

"Don't move Rick. Don't Jerk upward. Let me slowly sit. Let me slowly ease down on this nice big thick hard dick. Don't move. I want you to feel everything my mind tells you about my pussy."

"Mmmm...Ugh, Ah...mmm. Mmm... Ahh...Yeah...Yes... Move those hips...Yes. Move that pussy. Keep your eyes open. I want to see you look at me. Work that pussy Michonne. God Damn work...that...pussy...for me."

"Why does this feel so good, Rick?"

"Keep moving your hips like that Michonne. Don't fucking stop. Kiss me. Please fucking kiss me."

"Be mine."

"Fucking Mark me."

"Rick."

"I am about to come, Michonne."

"Not yet. Let me feel you on top of me. Let me feel that. Move me from on top. I need you on top of me."

"NO. Stay on top Michonne. Mark me. Mark me."

"I can't mark you in your mind but if I were to Mark you it would feel like this."

"OH...MY...FUCKING...SHIT...Michonne...I'm coming...I'm coming...I'm coming."

"Come for me baby. Come for me...I'm coming now too. Feel it. Taste it."

Jessie turned on the light in the living room. The room reeked. She nearly gagged.

...

Rick and Shane were still parked at the lake sitting in the pickup truck. Neither one had caught a fish but they were having a good conversation about relationships and the best course of action for Rick to take when dealing with Jessie.

"Now enough about Jessie..." Shane felt compelled to spill his guts. He knew he could trust Rick even though Rick wouldn't tell him about what happened on the Dash Cam.

"Sure."

"Andrea Llyod the blonde that won the auction-your Michonne's co-worker might be a little freak."

"How so?"

"Everything about Andrea was intense. We were in the cruiser and her body language was throwing me off. I asked her if she wanted to know how the siren worked and she said no. I asked if she wanted to know how we responded to a 911 call and she said no. Couldn't make small talk. She wasn't interested other than a yes or no in response to whatever I tried to talk to her about. Couldn't get her to talk about herself. I mean not much other than she works at Go Stop Insurance. Basic things really. So, I took her to the station and it didn't get any better. She was mostly quiet, you know...So, I called an end to the _day_ to spare the both of us or her, if she was bored. I mean, it was her money that was going to charity and I never been with an attorney other than the few legal ones around here and the one's we got in King's County ain't like _her. I definitely_ didn't want any charges for anything indecent."

"What happened?"

"I asked her if she wanted me to escort her to her car since she met me at the station and she wasn't opposed to it so I did. She drives a black Mustang. Top of the line and I am like shit. Insurance lawyer paid like that? I said to myself, didn't want to come across to ignorant. Anyway, we get to her car and she just says out of nowhere in the sexiest damn voice I ever heard in my life. I swear on my life-"

"What she say?"

Before Shane could say exactly what was said and what had happened to him when he followed Andrea home, out of nowhere Daryl, half naked appears out of the woods looking dazed and flushed. He was standing about 50 yards from the pickup truck when he took off full speed to his left going away from the lake. Shirtless and barefoot.

Shane's mouth was agape. He exited his vehicle and called out, "Daryl Dixon is that you?"

Rick opened the passenger side of the pickup truck and the sound or motion caught Daryl's attention, he slowed, dazed by the scent that was emitted. It was different from Sasha's.

"You alright Daryl?" Rick began to walk towards Daryl.

Daryl began his hurried approach and the closer he got and in between catching his breath he begged, "Please help. Help me. I think, I have been taken advantaged of."

"What happened?" Rick asked.

"Were you assaulted, Daryl?" Shane went straight to the point to narrow down the approach to the situation before them, based on the bruises upon Daryl's body and his lack of adequate clothing and the location.

"Things were or are happening with out my expressed okay. I didn't consent to everything." There were bite marks along his neck and naked torso plainly visible but it wasn't what concerned Daryl the most it was what was on his back that he could not see but knew was there. It represented an excruciating sensation and it pulsed and tingled. Daryl showed them. What Rick and Shane saw was a large undecipherable marking on Daryl's back with foreign words, an emblem of some type, closer inspection indicated a wheel which looked like many eyes. Daryl's flesh was bright red and swelling indicating that it was very recently done.

A sound in the close distance caused Rick who seemed to have more of a keen sense of hearing that he only noticed upon that moment, turn towards where he heard it catching sight of the woman he remembered from the GO Stop informational booth with Michonne. It was Sasha. Daryl's sense of hearing was acute as well and he instantly began to bolt in the opposite direction but Shane grabbed him.

"Wait there now, Buddy. Why are you running from help?" Shane cautioned.

Sasha stood frozen standing outside of the clearing of the woods nearly a hundred yards unbeknownst to Shane.

Rick whispered barely audible to Shane but very clear to Daryl, "Did she do this to you?"

"She who?" Shane asked visibly confused.

"Yes." Daryl answered Rick.

"Stay with Shane. He will call for back up."

Rick took off in Sasha's direction in full speed and he realized that she was lightening fast. He found himself gaining but she was still faster. He had to watch out for branches and roots while she ran like a gazelle. Rick found a better footing when they reached a clearing where he found himself gaining. It wasn't like she was slowing or faltering. He was gaining speed and he was also tasting Michonne. The more his tongue coated the more ground he covered, the closer he got to Sasha.

The sound of a rattle was loud in Rick's left ear the shorter the distance became between him and Sasha the louder it was. Each of his steady long strides brought him to Daryl's purported assailant. He was finally able to overthrow her by swiftly grabbing her and causing her to lose her balance. The rattling in his ear stopped immediately when he had her beneath him. Sasha's eyes were wide and her breathing was oddly even as if she had never been running at full speed just seconds ago. She didn't fight.

"She scented you." Sasha remarked taking in one long inhale of Michonne's sweet fragrance. For Sasha the smell was pleasant because she wasn't attracted to Rick nor did she want a relationship with him.

Rick had let go of Sasha's wrist, he continued his position straddled above her, looking down at her face, studying her eyes that for a split second were so alien, reptile, that it gave him pause. He was confused by her nature. A brief moment she had introduced herself to him in his mind as _Sasha, Rattlesnake_...

"You only caught me because she scented you." Sasha lifted her hand to reach a certain part of Rick's neck that would send a message to his brain that he need not continue to secrete the scent of _Michonne_ for she was aware that _He_ belonged to _her._

Rick instantly caught Sasha's wrist and brought it back down above her head. Sasha was quietly amused that Rick was indeed quick.

"You have some of her skills and some of her strengths. I was only trying to help you because right now you seem dazed, confused, and very feral. Let me help you, Rick. I am only going to touch you lightly upon your neck to let Michonne know it is _I_ that is with you and that _I_ know you belong to her and _I_ am not asking for permission to be with you."

"To touch me would be equivalent to assaulting a police officer in the line of duty and I will have those..."

Sasha quickly struck the side of Rick's neck before he knew to react. He was startled, dazed and on the verge of going completely mad. Changes were happening to him from that simple touch causing his mind and body to respond like a drug addict going through the first symptoms of withdrawals, intense need for Michonne. His mind equated the sensations he was experiencing to falling from some heightened state, grappling to brace for a very hard bottom. He was conscious.

"There will be a lot of sex between you and Michonne." Sasha started when she noticed the change in Rick, he was receptive. "You are going to need it in order to fully understand. She is going to need to tame you. You are wild and ignorant and both can get you easily killed by Rosita or Lucille if you keep secreting like you are. Her scent will be too dull for them to notice by the time they come to hunt you and when they do it would be too late because _they_ are very fast when they come to kill. Only the Mamba is faster than lightening not I." Sasha mused at one of Rick's thoughts that she caught when she was running from him.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Rick had a low tolerance for being frustrated in the realm of no understanding he was ready to lash out like a cornered cat and it was unnerving to have more information placed in his head by Sasha, _Michonne is the One, True Black Mamba..._

"Is she aware you can hear words unspoken?" Sasha asked aloud.

"What words?"

Sasha stared up at Rick quizzically, "Good response."

Rick found it difficult to stay centered and on the task at hand. He felt in that moment the least himself but the most dominant and he wasn't sure if it was because of his position above Sasha.

"Michonne accuses me of having no tastes. I find her a Eunuch and she finds a psychological defective DOM. HA. Why didn't she mark you?" Sasha wondered aloud.

"Mark me?" This wasn't the first time Rick has heard this. Michonne mentioned it in passing but he was questioned about it by Negan.

"Why didn't Michonne mark you?" Sasha repeated. "I don't see anything on your neck. Did you two not fuck when she scented you?"

"You are under arrest." Rick snapped out of his haze, declaring to the woman beneath him. He was at his wits end and had no more patience.

"This will be an almost arrest. Are you sure you want to waste your time? This time luckily won't be as embarrassing for you as it would be for our Eunuch." Sasha small smile grew with his confusion as he stood off of her, pulling her up to her feet to stand.

...

A/N:

I have Meshed The True Black Mamba Dances with the Red Viper in this story. My head is on my kitchen counter...Okay.

I made updates to Chapter 9 of this story. I know this story has taken a turn and I know some will drop off from reading based on content or confusion. It will get steamier. It will get sexier and for some quite possibly repulsive regarding sexual content or innuendo. Proceed with Caution. I reshape constantly and make corrections often behind the scenes of course.

Regarding Jessie. Some men stay in relationships because they have no clue how to extricate themselves. A friend or friends are usually the first to know that they want to break up but poor Jessie is none the wiser. Men still often times have sex with the person too and have someone else on their mind. Real life for some. I wanted to emphasize that in this story. I really truly wasn't trying to annoy.

I appreciate those who have read and gave it a try. Thanks Everyone.

P.S.

Foxissofoxy terminology for Foxy world:

Scenting: Consuming or tasting another's cum/orgasm. Effects last two years if no additional sexual contact is involved. Permission is needed but not necessary it can be assumed if you are in the SUB/DOM community. Scenting does allow temporary mind/thought Sharing dependent upon the power of the DOM who is scenting and how receptive the Sub/DOM is to sharing mind/thoughts. Multiple people can be scented. Michonne is a very HIGH level DOM in this Story but she is not the only one for example

Marked/Marking: Two variations can occur one through mating and one before or after a battle. Marking occurs for those in the SUB/DOM community that want to continue with particular partners but permission will not be granted to others where scenting permission could be granted. The mark will fade in time but any one remotely showing sexual interest in a marked person the mark would visibly appear upon the neck and various body parts to indicate the obvious. Marked can move about much more freely than the scented. Marked provided an element of surprise. I will discuss battle or fighting when we get to it but the mark is on the wrist to indicate which side the person is fighting for or against.

Branded: Are actual Angels. Every angel is terrifying. Daryl Dixon is the first acknowledged angel and the level he's from will be explored.


	11. Chapter 11

_"[Saint Anthony] said, in his solitude, he sometimes encountered devils who looked like angels, and other times he found angels who looked like devils. When asked how he could tell the difference, the saint said that you can only tell which is which by the way you feel after the creature has left your company."_  
 _― Elizabeth Gilbert, Eat, Pray, Love_

...

(I have Split Chapter 10 and created 11 both have additions if this seems familiar.)

...

After his hot shower, Rick found a different set of clothes awaiting him. These things weren't there when he entered the shower. He was curious, but he didn't question. The moisturizer. Underwear. White crisp shirt. Cufflinks with nicely engraved lion with large diamond studs for the eyes. Fangs of the teeth sharp. The black pants fit perfect. Leather belt. Engraved buckle of a Lion even more ornate. He stood in the mirror a second longer than normal wondering to himself how did she know his dick rested comfortably on the right? Socks. Perfect shoe size. The brand was expensive and very comfortable. She wanted him dressed a certain way. He admired himself in the mirror.

After he had dressed, Rick stepped out of Michonne's bedroom into the living room taking notice that his ejaculation that stained the floor and the leather sofa less than thirty minutes ago were wiped away. Nothing was amiss. He could smell her, sweet and floral. She was close as he sought her. Michonne.

Michonne's dreads were already done up in another elaborate bun upon her head as intricate as before, the loosened high ponytail gone, along with the plaid school uniform. She wore an expensive looking dress that accentuated her curves and the heels she wore made her leg calves more pronounced, she had her back to him as she waited. She was waiting for him. Rick.

Rick was surprised that she handed to him the keys to her Corvette. He wordlessly opened the passenger side door and watched her slight grimace when she bent and sat.

"Next time you will know to behave yourself." Rick's voice was merely a whisper as he smirked. His dick jumped when she nodded in agreement. The shiny black Corvette recognized her voice when she called for music and the volume adjusted when K'Jon: On The Ocean began to play. It was a song Rick had never heard. He listened to the lyrics. He enjoyed the random selection.

The Corvette handled well under his control. It was like he was born to always drive the top of the line model Z06. He had an almost irresistible urge to pull over immediately and fuck Michonne on the top of the hood. He glanced over to her and she was smiling staring straight ahead. He wondered if she knew what he was thinking.

"Naughty boy."

Rick wondered how many dick strokes it would take for Michonne to climax screaming his name.

"Would this be after I mark you or after you mark me?" Michonne asked.

"How...?" Rick began curious for answers to how she was either privy to his thoughts or was it just coincidence with the sexual energy between them. Michonne casually ignored his query.

"The car is already programmed for my Uncle's house. Just follow along." Michonne instructed. "My Uncle Charley is a very unusual person. Just listen to him. Take note. Most of what he says won't make sense. Well a lot of what he says won't make sense to the average person but listen to him and only comment if you deem necessary to the conversation. You will find that you don't have to say much to garner a lot. Also, under no circumstance do you tell him or any one around him that he looks and or sounds like Morgan Freedman."

"Does he?"

"I am warning you. I don't want to have to fight my Uncle when I have warned you."

"There is someone else that may be there and he is similar in disposition regarding with being compared and his name is Niv."

"Niv?"

"He hasn't been around long and he may make an appearance if my Uncle presses the issue. I have no idea how we are related and I am unsure if we are. I have only been in _this_ person's presence when he first arrived. We all had to be there. I have had stories that have been relayed back to me. From what I gathered, never tell him he looks like a Vin Diesel. I for one have no clue to a Vin Diesel and have had every intentions to research this but have found other things to distract me from looking this up. Do not infer that he looks or sounds like a Vin Diesel."

"Do you not watch movies, Michonne?" Rick recalled not seeing a television in her house. The music changed to Fugees: Ready Or Not. Rick took note.

"No."

"No?"

"I write in a Diary my thoughts. I meditate. I have no reason to subject my mind to what the movie wants me to think. How the movie wants me to think."

"No Movie Night for us?"

"That would extend the _Day."_

"It would."

Make a Right on Lion Rd and you will have reached your Destination.

"You listen to music. This music. Why?"

"I try to imagine what it would be like. Verbal...I listen to the music because it stirs me. Nuances. I can almost feel or maybe understand. I can almost grasp it. I think."

"What?"

"Love. I want to know what makes a person sing and write about it, kill for it...because of it. From where I am from it's just loyalty that moves us about. Love has to be a more deadlier combination wouldn't you think?" Michonne eyed Rick for understanding but found herself peering into his mind slowly, making him comfortable since he _was_ receptive.

 _You have arrived at your Destination..._

Rick's attraction to Michonne was exhilarating. The burning was nice and even though he didn't understand it he didn't care. He didn't ask questions because he was enjoying this intoxicated state. Parked. Sitting still in the driver seat and she seated in the passenger seat. Her hand on top of his. More Transference. Jessie Ware: Sweetest Song.

What was fed in his mind was that he needed to listen. Michonne's voice reassured him. Soothed him. He listened and waited for her to tell him what she wanted him to do and he fell back into sub without a second thought when he exited the vehicle to open her door. He was introduced to a very warm group of people that included Uncle Charley who actually had a lot to say about a lot of random things. He did indeed look and sound like Morgan Freeman. The compulsion to tell him was almost unbearable.

...

Jessie stood in the garage watching Shane reverse his pickup truck out of the driveway. Rick walked up to her looking no better for wear that afternoon. He still reeked. He had an odor equivalent to that of a skunk the closer he got. It disturbed her that he could not smell himself.

"Where have you been Rick? You haven't answered my calls." She tried not to breathe. She held her breath. "We need to discuss what I walked in on this morning."

"I needed to get some fresh air. Went fishing with Shane this morning. You were sleeping."

"Rick, you didn't say anything. Why didn't you say you were leaving?" Jessie exhaled and inhaled.

"I needed to get my thoughts together and I want to say this to you right now. I was lonely Jessie. Just plain lonely when we started out. I been without someone steady for three years after my divorce and then you won the Auction a year ago and it was a couple of months later that we went to dinner, one thing led to another. I did try dating other people before this thing with you began and I failed at it. This thing with you was safe and wrong. We were wrong. I should have never allowed it and well, all that to say...I don't want to continue."

"I just dont' know how to think about all of this." Jessie exhaled.

"I am not trying to hurt you Jessie. I want to make a clean break. I don't want to prolong anything. I just don't want to do this. I don't. It makes no sense for me to be here when your kids get here either. I have a place lined up where I can go and stay. I can stay by Shane's for awhile until I figure out my next move."

"I know it's because of our children not getting along. Ron and Carl not liking each other and..."

"You being Lori's Friend too and I wonder why you don't care about your friendship with Lori."

"I left my husband for..."

"I want to pursue her. You asked me if I did a couple of days ago. I do. That's what you walked in on a few hours ago. I don't want to do it in secret. I don't want to do it without telling you where I want to be and where you most likely will find me running off to every second I can spare to be up under her when I am not trying to kiss Carl's ass and beg for his forgiveness."

"Well, damn Rick." Jessie was left with nothing to work with in that moment.

...

Heaven only knows why I was still with Jessie. I certainly didn't know the real true answer to it other than it was easier than being alone and I felt keenly responsible if not wholly to blame. It felt like it was getting very difficult to extricate myself from her compared to how easy it was to become interwoven into her life. I had to find a seam ripper and with my choice of words I watched how we slowly began to unravel right after Jessie lost the auction. I watched as she tried to capture every loose ends. I had to take her by the wrist and stop her from taking my face into her hands. I was sure. My words were sure. My box may have been empty but I was determined. I was moving out. It was for the best. Plus I wasn't feeling well.

"Rick, are you okay? You look flushed. You are very warm and you still have that smell for heaven sakes." Jessie scowled and turned her face to see the two large empty brown boxes in the living room.

"No. I am not okay. I will be alright I have been a little warm and I have no idea about the rest. I have no idea what smell that is on me that is puttting you off and right now it doesn't matter. Really makes no difference."

"Is that smell her?" Jessie asked. It was no longer skunk like. It wasn't pleasant either. Not totally repulsive.

"Yes." My confirmation filled my taste buds with Michonne as I spoke. I swallowed. I then began to pick up her scent and I felt nervous because I had to swallow again. How was it that I still had Michonne's sweet slick cum coating my tongue. How was this possible. I swalllowed hard.

"You just met her though? You don't even know..."

I had to rush to the kitchen sink and get a glass of water. I felt hot and thirsty. I gulped the whole glass. Arms encassed my waist from behind, Jessie's face pressed to my back. I passed out on the kitchen floor to only wake up in the hospital.

...

Spencer drove the first and only unmarked vehicle in response to Shane's call for back up. It was intercepted by Sasha. Shane...Just the sight of him caused Spencer to grip the steering wheel tightly before gaining the calm he would need to interact.

Spencer wasn't long on the force and he was still wet behind the ears and he took a lot of ribbing from Deputy Walsh. The idea of having to convince Walsh to release Daryl into his custody was more than daunting. Spencer knew how to deal with designated DOMs and all levels of SUBs but this particular Dick reminded him constantly how out of his element he was. Shane...a brain dead Asshole.

Sasha was angry with his hesitation. Spencer could feel Sasha's agitation within the outer recess of his mind. She was poking him to hurry and hurry he did.

"Don't you think you should check on Rick? I mean, I can stay with Daryl." Spencer suggested.

Shane didn't notice the Goosebumps or the hairs that were standing on end or how Daryl's body shuddered. Spencer was surprised how easily Shane was ready to comply. Loyalty and Love for a friend, trumping rules and regulations? Spencer took note that signaled into the atmosphere the strange nuance of the two together in combination. Shane took off on foot in search of Rick after allowing the newest Deputy in King's County to take on the simple task of babysitting until other's from the Sheriff's Department arrived.

Spencer took one long look at Daryl. He was in awe of the sight because Daryl wasn't terrifying. He was in every sense an unassuming redneck that was in need of a shirt to cover the bite marks on the front torso and arms, neck couldn't be helped unless a turtleneck, and a pair of shoes. Spencer cast his eyes downward. This may have been his first time but he did know the rules. He was in the presence of a Warrior Angel from the Second Sphere. Spencer knelt on one knee. Respect.

"Stand. Stand, before someone comes about and thinks this is something else."

"Yes, Yes. Lyrad."

"Daryl. It is Daryl here."

"Yes." Spencer afforded Daryl the silence he would need for meditation if that was what he needed as he drove.

Daryl emitted a loud sigh. He wouldn't have to vehemently refuse to go to the hospital or decline to file a police report because this situation never happened, entering the vehicle on his own accord demonstrated just that, he was accepting whatever was to happen. This was strangely his Fate. He could have easily overtaken Spencer but Daryl was tired of running. After awhile, he wasn't to sure why he was so hell-bent on being hidden away now that Sasha had stirred him. Ever since he caught sight of her in the parking lot standing by a Black Mustang at the King's County Fair. He sat in the backseat resigned to the fact that he was no longer going to fight against his Destiny.

It only took two miles down Route 10 and there stood Sasha in the middle of the road. Her small frame and untamed hair becoming more visible the closer the unmarked vehicle approached, coming to an eventual stop.

"Shit." Daryl cursed unable to control the annoyance he felt even though brief. "Run her the fuck over. Run her the fuck over. Don't stop. Don''t..."

Spencer who was driving stopped the car. Sasha walked to the back where Daryl sat and got in. The sound of the door prompted Spencer to drive but not in the direction of the station but to Lions Rd.

"I didn't know LyraD. It was too late. If I would have known I would have not tried to mark you."

"I am not permanently marked by you. My flesh bruised but not my spirit. I did not give you expressed permission and now you have, we have caused an awakening. I did not agree to it. I didn't say it was okay. Now we have the likes of the Governor and Negan that will soon be aware that I am here."

"We can protect you."

"Protect me? You will need me to protect the den of snakes, but I am not the type of Eunuch that would be the appropriate guard as you and I both know."

"I can't submit to you but I can help protect you."

"Uncle Charley?"

"Yes. He is the only way to get to Ezekiel. We know about the dead that will soon walk the earth. How it will be identical to hell. We are preparing."

"All of us cast about getting lost in our way because of _Choice,_ I say we have been dealt a losing hand if the only thing your Sphere's been thinking about as way of preparation is fucking." Daryl responded dryly.

" _Marking_. We are going to need an army." Michonne corrected Daryl's assertion as Sasha quietly reverted very subtly.

Daryl glanced at a bite mark on his arm that should have been turning purple but instead were vanishing, then back at Sasha. He noticed.

"Who are you?" Daryl asked.

"Sasha."

"No...Who are _you_?"

"I am _I_." Michonne revealed herself in that moment in place of Sasha.

"Who do you serve?" Daryl needed to know.

"Her." Sasha smiled when Michonne stepped back from her mind in the instant the question was asked of her.

"Who is _Her_?" Daryl asked sensing the change of presence again.

"I." Michonne responded.

...

A/N:

I don't know why I have an aversion to long chapters for my own stories...riddle me crazy as this story...LOL. I have tweaked Chapter 1 and 2. I have tweaked Chapter ten and split it into 11 with additions. I have more but trying to figure out ways to make it a thousand words or less and I am failing...

...

P.S.

Foxissofoxy terminology for Foxy world:

Scenting: Consuming or tasting another's cum/orgasm. Effects last two years if no additional sexual contact is involved. Permission is needed but not necessary it can be assumed if you are in the SUB/DOM community. Scenting does allow temporary mind/thought Sharing dependent upon the power of the DOM who is scenting and how receptive the Sub/DOM is to sharing mind/thoughts. Multiple people can be scented. _Michonne is a very HIGH level DOM/ANGEL in this Story but she is not the only one for example and it has been somewhat implied._

Marked/Marking: Two variations can occur one through mating and one before or after a battle. Marking occurs for those in the SUB/DOM community that want to continue with particular partners but permission will not be granted to others where scenting permission could be granted. The mark will fade in time but any one remotely showing sexual interest in a marked person the mark would visibly appear upon the neck and various body parts to indicate the obvious. Marked can move about much more freely than the scented. Marked provided an element of surprise. I will discuss battle or fighting when we get to it but the mark is on the wrist to indicate which side the person is fighting for or against.

Branded: Are actual Angels. Every angel is terrifying. Daryl Dixon is the first acknowledged angel. He is a Warrior Angel from the Second Sphere of Angels and the level he's from will/may be explored.


	12. Chapter 12

"For truly we are all angels temporarily hiding as humans."  
― Brian L. Weiss

...

A/N:

I have read the questions or concerns, confusion and had no way to address them or I thought I was addressing them by responding to reviews but I am not sure if that function actually works or is working. I am not keen in placing a lot at the beginning of a chapter. Explanation at the bottom to know if you want to officially jump ship. Thanks for reading!

...

"Come. Sit at the table with me. You seem very wary. Michonne must have left your mind unoccupied. Come."

The much older man beckoned, waving his hands for me to join him. I found it difficult to not stare at certain things that stood out, like his long fingernails. I had to try and focus on something else like his black tailored suit or the gold cane that he would twirl, stop, twirl, stop.

"This is my second Birthday Party. I thought this time I would allow Sasha and Andrea to surprise me. Such a novel idea." He took the tip of the cane and made a circle in the direction in which most everyone was engaged. "This tops my first Birthday for sure! Cards and Dominoes."

Uncle Charley was every bit in his seventies and the emphasis on 2nd birthday had my attention among other things.

I had no words for the man named Uncle Charley who did resemble Morgan Freeman in every way from the movies. I couldn't recall exactly which movie in particular but it was surprising.

There were card tables with active games of Spades and Poker. I did recognize the two women from the informational booth at the fair and the guy named Aaron who was also in attendance at the art show earlier. Most everyone else seemed non-descript standing about watching in complete fascination over the two activities taking place at what was supposed to be a birthday party.

"Cherub has had her sights on you the moment you had walked into the room. You may be the only thing to tear her eyes from the food." The food setup was elaborate, and it appeared to not have been touched, more for show than actual consumption.

"Cherub?" I questioned.

"She's the only one in purple. Against my wishes. Very defiant."

"Black and White were the dress code?"

Uncle Charlie asked, "Dress code? From this simple selection, you deemed there was a code and not a preference."

 _Shhh...listen._

I was startled to have the light buzz again. Michonne. It was like suddenly going from unaware to highly aware. My eyes found Cherub. I found myself at a card table with her as an opponent.

"1930's. Before your time but a valuable game lesson that I will simplify for you that it is not so much about hedging, calculating and buying time but a realization that there will be people in your life that will trick you into thinking they carry the Spade. Jokers if you will. Some people, very select few will always have the Spade no matter how the cards dealer is spitting them out." Uncle Charley checked his hand and grinned at Rick from across the small card table.

 _Listen..._

...

"We will get word soon."

"Rick is in the hospital and Maggie isn't allowing me in her mind. She has the door closed on me." Michonne paced the darkness of her bedroom. Michonne had the power to exert authority, but she was cautious to use it. She was methodical.

Michonne knew she was already treading on dangerous territory by selecting this _Man_ without establishing her true identity within the Spheres Beneath her unmarked Throne.

"And you better not knock it down, Michonne. She is doing what she does best, negotiating, finding common ground, a solution to the problem. She will know the best way to move Jessie out of the way."

Andrea's sneaker-clad feet were steady. She ran along the trail, running at a swift pace for the last 30 minutes. Her long, lean legs stretched, clothed in Nike jogging pants. Her feet softly pounding the fine gravel and pine needles along the indistinct path, her eyes staring ahead, senses alert, arms bent moving rhythmic at her sides up and down, hands open, with her earpiece in her ear she continued her conversation with Michonne undistracted, focused.

"Snapping Jessie's neck would be the best solution. I wished I had BOA to squeeze the fuck out of her." Michonne imagined the satisfaction. Boa moved under the radar.

"Allow Maggie to handle the annoying fly."

Andrea flew through the air as she side- stepped a swampy area, landing on her feet into a clear dry grassy patch. She kept running. Her long blonde ponytail was bouncing as she darted under low hanging branches, avoiding snags from the wild growing bushes.

She began to feel the beginnings of sweat break through the pores of her skin. Sweat. Secreting in that way was unusual. It was another indication that she, they have been there, here too long. They weren't Ordinary people, but they were soon to take on the characteristics of the Ordinary People. The idea made her shudder. Andrea darted to the left where the path was unmarked. The signal on the phone was strong. An unauthorized satellite connection kept the conversation uninterrupted between Andrea and Michonne.

"I want to swat her. I have a wooden paddle. I want to bend her over and watch her ass bleed. I want to smack her until the flesh rises, swell and split. I want to beat her and then snap her neck." The swell of satisfaction was brief. Experiences with the variant of emotions were noted as quickly as they were felt, cataloged.

"Then we will be in trouble." Andrea sighed despite the pace she was maintaining on her run. Her tone and inflection were unaffected by what she had done, and she eventually stopped in her tracks not once looking back at the body that lay motionless behind her.

Black Marsh Path was as dense as it was remote. It was the perfect place to run because seldom anyone ventured there and the ones who were there were opportunistic, like she. They too, mistaking Andrea as easy prey. Mostly, men that came out of nowhere when she, miles into her run, would find herself in the midst of the assault, hands coming from any angle, reaching to detain her, trip her. These moments Andrea relished, because it helped her keep her killing aim fined tuned. Her strike was to kill.

Live bait, in real time, was thrilling for Andrea when the opportunity presented itself. She thought of them as possible mental derelicts or sexual predators that lay in wait for anyone that was unsuspecting. These situations kept Andrea alert, and she kept note of her improved reaction time against each perpetrator. Demons.

Most women would have a fear to be alone there jogging, but Andrea wasn't part of the group of most women. She was highly capable of defending herself evidence by a body that lay 200 ft. in the distance behind her. A man who tried to assault her, in a split second she had his neck snapped and twisted, and he'd lay lifeless, the deadly interaction not causing Andrea to falter in conversation.

"I have talked to Maggie. She is there. She is with Jessie in the waiting room at the hospital. Jessie will be more receptive to Maggie."

"He is not in my mind. Someone is in his room I am sure of it."

"Because he is practically drained dry of your scent Michonne. Maggie says she couldn't even sense you when she went to his room."

Control. Michonne needed to master calm despite the desire to force her way into Maggie's conscience to kill Jessie right wherever they stood and move Maggie to go and visually check to see who in the fuck was in the room with Rick. Who?

...

"Looking for love in all the wrong places. Looking for love in too many faces..." Cherub giggled after singing the two lines from Johnny Lee's Lookin For Love.

Rick sat silently taking a look at the hand that was dealt.

"Cherub must you annoy?" Uncle Charley asked.

"Do I even look like a plump winged boy?" She had whispered so carefully in Rick's ear that he felt something akin to slithering in the pit of his stomach. She was plump. Very much so. Her breast was straining forth in the purple top that was two sizes too small, a boy she was not.

Uncle Charley addressed the woman immediately, and it wasn't by the name that she was introduced to Rick, nor in a way, his mind could comprehend. Rick wasn't even aware of the severity in which, Uncle Charley was overstepping boundaries. Cherub recoiled even though it was slight. She looked more indignant than chastised.

"Think of your books like that." Uncle Charley resumed talking to Rick as if he didn't just try to discipline a child just moments ago. "Supplies you will need for your Community or take from others. Now, I like playing the game as a partnership. Finding someone you can play off of is a great asset. Accepting dominance and failure in the face of a losing hand is collectively a very telling sign of how things will play out in one's life or relationship."

"Does Michonne play?" Rick asked.

"Very well." The three voices said in unison at the table."

"Do you know how to play any other card game, Rick?" Uncle Charley asked.

"I know how to play Poker."

"Then it will do you well to know how to win in Spades." Uncle Charley smiled as he finished his last hand in the game, "Because you don't have much of a Poker face."

The moment Uncle Charley excused himself from the card game, the moment Cherub became more animated with Uncle Charley appointing her as Rick's partner.

"I've been told that I look like Gabourey Sidibe." The woman sat leaning even closer to Rick taking a whiff along his neck at the card table. The opponents in the card game were amused and didn't say a word.

"I have been asked if I have seen the movie Precious. Have you?" Cherub asked.

"Can't say I have." Rick eyed the woman and back at his cards.

"I have no reference point for this person. Uncle Charley and Niv take great offense to being compared, I don't."

He tried to concentrate on his cards but found himself dividing his attention between his hand, Cherub, and Michonne who began to slowly come from across the room with a concerned look on her face. Closer.

Rick arched an eyebrow when he felt the woman's arm brush against his arm and her hand squeezed his upper thigh. Cherubs hand on his thigh caused a slight tingle sensation from his tongue that was distracting almost causing him to lose his turn, a card he had was what helped Rick collect an additional book. He swallowed.

"Permission." Cherub sat up straight lowering her hand that held the cards awaiting a response. The absence of her warm hand from Rick's thigh and the presence of Michonne overshadowed the game for everyone at the table except for Rick who was the only one still holding his cards in the position to play.

"No," Michonne stated her eyes narrowed, never wavering from Cherub. Quickly the plump woman acquiesced. Rick noted how the seemingly much younger woman complied to Michonne compared to Uncle Charley.

"You have shared before," Cherub remarked with a degree of disappointment in her tone.

"Food. This is different."

"Forgive me?"

"Forgiven." All hands raised at every card table back to the playing position.

"Make this your last hand Rick." Michonne smiled taking in the cards that were in the pile and the cards in Rick's hand that were visible to her.

Rick's eyes closed slightly, enjoying the sensation of Michonne's fingertips massaging his scalp. He could just imagine how a well-behaved dog would feel when touched by an owner, he wanted to please, and he was eager to do so. Rick restrained himself from watching her leave and the game resumed.

"You really her Man?" Cherub asked when Michonne left the table, and Rick was back in his right frame of mind to finish the last game.

"I am." Rick responded.

"When did you become her Boo?" Cherub was curious.

"Hours ago." Rick collected another book, based on the card he placed in the middle of the table. He noticed eyes were collectively on him as he answered Cherub. He wondered how did she know what Michonne's punishment consisted of and if everyone else in attendance knew. They now had an audience of two standing at _their_ table.

"She confirmed it by calling you Bay twice?" Cherub asked.

Everyone at the table paused including Rick.

"And I now know who she was referring to." He responded.

"She writes in a Diary about you." Cherub heavy-handedly places a card down and takes a book. "Makes no sense to do when we all have access to that door of her mind..."

"Door?" The word in and of itself fascinated Rick. He began to have a slight understanding, though vague of how he was interacting with Michonne.

"Well, she has many doors, many rooms. I am talking about a particular door that leads to Desire. She experiences most for those of us too afraid. We want to understand what tempts man or motivates him. I like to believe that it is all just nonsense Uncle Charley has whispered in hopes to make Michonne..."

"Stronger than GOD by the first-hand experience of feeling Pain and Ecstasy? To Create versus to Experience...indeed not the same. Not the same. Novel idea that you espouse to anyone who listens. Close to blasphemy, Cherub." Uncle Charley said with mock indignation. He was back at the table with a woman that was nearly his age if not older. She had a very regal disposition, her skin the shade of cinnamon, smooth, unblemished. Her hair was a crown of gray dreads. Her eyes were the color of warm, vibrant honey.

"Is Blasphemy." The older woman corrected flatly, unamused.

"Those who have not met the nail in my palms. Lebam." The whole room went quiet. "Lebam, the room."

"Mabel. You know my name is Mabel, Uncle Charley. Your analogies are disturbing."

 _'Cards Down, hands under the table.'_ The voice in Rick's mind commanded, and he complied without any unnecessary attention falling him. Everyone in the room that was at the table sat in that manner except for Cherub.

"You haven't been here long enough to understand humor," Uncle Charley pointed out.

"Humor and Birthdays. You have acquainted yourselves quickly to the customs of the dying." Mabel remarked after inhaling deeply when she finally spoke. "Michonne is here."

No one dared to confirm nor deny for Cherub's display spoke volumes. The ornament that appeared upon Cherub's head in any other circumstance would have had Rick bolting from his seat. It wasn't there before, but it was there in all its purple feathered crown and glory upon Cherub's head. The change in her eyes and body shift, subtle.

 _'Don't look at Cherub. Look at the card in the middle of the table, focus, listen.'_

"Lebam."

"Child you will use up all your energy fucking with me." Mabel was unmoved by the display.

"Do you not know the order of things?" Cherub asked firmly.

"There is no order in the world of Chaos. Currently, you have only shown me the Lion, The Ox, and the Eagle. Three. The battle for Man is near. The indulgence in trying to understand the perversion of Man I find quite unsettling and I am beginning to get the impression this is under the advisement of Uncle Charley instead of readying for battle with prayer, and praise to the highest."

"Do you not know the order of things?" Cherub repeated. The man to her right indicated he was indeed Michonne's man but then it dawned on her he was unmarked, scented only...Cherub had no real experience in the Sub/Dom community for she rarely indulged or found an appetite outside of consumption of food. This was a mess.

"I am not here for any Seraphim. I am here for my first council meeting that Uncle Charley has disguised as a Birthday Party for himself. I am glad to know that we have all representatives of the spheres tonight. Do we not?"

"About that Mabel..." Uncle Charley began.

...

Michonne hesitated in starting up her car to leave. Rick was on the passenger-side in front of his home that he shared with Jessie.

"This can't be the end of a Day for a Deputy Sheriff." Rick didn't want to call it a day. He wanted to go back to her place and find other consenting ways to be with her or just to bend her over and gently kiss her ass.

"I would say it is not. I have cheated with having you earlier in the day and I got you back way before midnight. I say it averages to possibly a fair trade of money and your day."

"Charity."

"Charity."

"I want to continue," Rick admitted his voice low.

"What would need to take place for that to happen?" Michonne asked curiously.

"I would need to untangle myself from Jessie."

"Untangle." Michonne tested the word to her own ears from her own mouth in which she repeated.

"Breakup. The right thing to do. I should have done it long ago. I should have done it when I had no qualms with the mishap with the Dash Cam incident. I wanted to start calling you the moment you gave me your phone number. When I didn't get in trouble, I thought to leave well enough alone and take it as a blessing of sorts. A chance to repent if I were a believer and then I saw you at the fair...Once I take care of Jessie, I want to start calling you, and maybe we can arrange some time to go on a date."

"A date? Different than this day?"

"This day was charity. A date would be different."

 _Giggles_. It was coming from the far corners of Ricks mind before it quieted and Michonnes voice was evident as if she was speaking into his ear and not in his mind. _'Please give me an example of your vision...'_

 _'Vision?'_

 _'Date. I am too impatient and want a glimpse into your imagination. I want an example.'_

Michonne found herself standing outside of her home with Rick holding the door to his pickup truck open for her to climb on into the passenger side. Before the door closed shut, she found herself outside her home with Rick holding a bouquet of flowers and holding the door open to his pickup truck for her to climb into the passenger side. Again, before the door closed shut, she found herself outside her home with a bouquet of flowers, a box of chocolates, and Rick holding the door open to his pickup truck.

 _'Don't you dare do a re-do.'_ Michonne squealed with laughter. _'Continue. Your indecisiveness is fascinating, I want to get past this minor detail that seems to be a major concern to you on whether I would like gifts or not. I like flowers. I like chocolates. I have never had anything just given to me, and I am willing to receive without question. Please proceed...'_

It was a quiet night, after a delicious dinner, more details of his life to include his childhood, his first marriage that produced a son, his involvement with Jessie. How everything came to be. She got more details than earlier in the day.

 _'You ain't saying anything?'_

 _'You didn't ask me anything.'_

 _'Well, in my mind that is how our date would go.'_

 _'First date?'_

 _'I didn't do too well with dating in general, and it was kind of how I ended up with Jessie.'_

 _'Were we done?'_ Michonne was surprised by the abrupt end to Rick's imagination. The dinner table was gone and the ambiance of the restaurant of where they sat intimately in the corner by soft candlelight. Poof, vanished.

 _'You?'_ Rick questioned hesitantly.

 _'Would you like me to participate?'_ Michonne asked.

 _'I would like that.'_

Rick felt warmth cascading down the length of his arm as they took a leisurely stroll down the sidewalk that appeared after the delicious dinner. They walked into the quiet night. Her home was just a short distance. The conversation between the two never seemed to dull, and even with the few lulls, the silence was comfortable.

Eye contact, leaning into each other, whispers, laughter, shared concerns over whether or not to turn right or left, the night must end because Michonne's home was just meters away. Light touches, questions, sexual innuendos, the simple ease he had never found with anyone else he found here in his mind, right then, right there. A reality imagined.

Rick felt exhilarated by the ease in which he felt in her company, and at her doorstep, Rick had one hand on her hip and the other on the outside wall above the snake fang doorbell, his palm flat, leaning down lost in the dark brown muddy pools of her eyes. The pull to kiss her. The magnetism between them was strong. Energy. Burning. He felt it all. He wanted it. He wanted her. Michonne.

 _'Why do I have the feeling that kissing you would be the end of me?' Rick asked sincerely._

 _'Where is this coming from?'_

 _'My soul. I feel it in my gut what kissing you would be like.'_

 _'It would take more than kissing to be the death of you. It would take more than your lips, my lips, our lips, or my tongue to take your soul. I want you to know that.'_

HISS

The connection was broken instantly. A sudden cold draft wafted when there should not; Rick noticed the porch light flickering on and the front door to his house opening. Jessie.

...

A/N:

Next Chapter will soon get to Rick in the hospital...

 **Mind Sharing** : Seraphim/Serpents (Snakes) are open to mind sharing with Michonne anyone else will need permission, or they would have to be receptive through scenting and marking. You can be scented and not share your mind. You can be marked and not share your thoughts. Receptive is key to sharing and how much you want to share with the other or others. Others are also known as watchers. They don't participate, but they sense everything about the sexual act when it occurs.

Not anyone can enter Michonne's mind. Those who enter her mind don't know they are there until they are there in her mind. Impromptu.

Michonne respects parameters, but she has the power and can exert authority to push doors of the mind regardless of Sphere. No, she did not have sex with Sasha. Sasha is a Rattlesnake. She is part of the Seraphim, but she is NOT equal to Michonne.

 **There are Three Spheres: Spheres for Angels as defined only in Foxy convoluted land. (** _Will be adjusted at whim or if conflicts with storyline idea)_

 _First Sphere:_

 **Seraphim/Serpents:** Michonne, Andrea, Sasha, Maggie, Carol, Rosita and more that will be named. May use a character like a Judas to Michonne/Jesus the last supper...not sure if I will go that angle, but that is where I am veering eventually.

 **Cherubim** : Cherub who looks like Gabourey Sidibe and she takes no offense from it. Her power is to guard the snakes against anyone from the Dominion/Lordship that approach to do harm.

 **Throne of Elders:** Uncle Charley, Mabel and...

 _Second Sphere:_

 **Dominion/Lordships:** Negan (Underground Circus), Governor (Woodbury), Ezekiel (Kingdom), Deanna (Alexandria), Monroe (Hilltop) and more. (will evolve)

Uncle Charlie (Looks like Morgan Freeman but don't tell him he does). He is more fluid than most within the spheres. He exercises Power and Authority within the second sphere and is granted access into the 1st of the Seraphim due to respect for his council and his seat at the Throne of Elders.

Mabel has a seat at the Throne of Elders.

 _Third Spheres_

 ** _Warrior Angels_**

Daryl Dixon is a Warrior Angel, and he is from the Second Sphere and third Sphere.

Niv (looks like Vin Diesel but don't tell him he does) is a warrior Angel(he has been mentioned). He falls in the second Sphere and third.

The reason for the above duality is because the Warrior display acts of courage or great heroism, but their goal is to guard against the invasion of evil.

 **Archangels:** Father Gabriel. Michael and Raphael more to be named.

Noah is a messenger. Aaron is a Messenger

and the demons will be named one by one...


	13. Chapter 13

_"If then we have angels, let us be sober, as though we were in the presence of tutors; for there is a demon present also."_  
 _― John Chrysostom _

...

Maggie was frustrated. Jessie had finally gone home to shower leaving Maggie in the waiting room annoyed that she wasn't able to get a resolution as she thought.

"What's going on?" Andrea asked. Maggie had opened her mind.

The interaction Maggie had with Jessie in the hospital was nothing short of frustrating and perplexing. She needed to develop the skill to negotiate with humans, and this particular one was unwilling to see the side of reason. Maggie began to wonder if her skill at finding common ground for a peaceful resolution was a skill that was underdeveloped or an unachievable goal to move Jessie along without death being somehow intrinsically involved.

Jessie was persistent. She needed the relationship with Rick to the point that her willingness to tolerate Michonne went beyond all reason.

Twenty-four hours and Michonne's essence had gone through a test of wills. How much longer could Jessie's senses be overwhelmed before they dulled Michonne's scent that was needed to protect Rick?

What Maggie was able to gather from her conversation with Jessie was that Rick was considered a great catch. He was handsome, a hard worker, a good father and loved by the people of King's County, though his actions were questionable when the whispers of the relationship between them became verifiable truth, Rick was still considered a decent man because all men make mistakes. No man was infallible. Not even Richard Sinclaire Grimes was above temptation. From the way Jessie spun the story, the abuse she had to endure from her husband, Rick was a Hero. He rescued Jessie.

Rick was her Savior. When no one else would bother to listen or help Rick came in and swooped Jessie off of her feet and gave her the courage that she had lacked. Motivation to move forward and dream. Her passion were Owls. Rick didn't laugh at but encouraged her. The hairdresser was able to pursue teaching Yoga and found a small studio. Rick never discouraged. Her self-esteem was built and linked to Sheriff Deputy Grimes.

Desperation and Guilt a mixture that would or could keep most people together for years, neither party aware that life has more to offer than clinging to an insurmountable shame, brought on by insecurities and hasty decisions, Maggie felt an overwhelming sense to end Jessie's life to keep everything simple. Less complicated.

"One tap. No one would know." Maggie offered.

"We would know. We all would feel it, and then we would have to answer to Lebam."

"Mabel." Maggie closed her eyes when she said the name aloud.

"ONE would have to reveal herself if you kill. You can't kill when there is no direct threat to you, and even then we cannot take the life of the living. We can't serve up death because it is the quickest expedient thing to do to get rid of an annoying fly when our Right-hand holds the flyswatter."

"I am Lefthanded."

"I am RIGHT."

"I?"

"I AM."

"ONE, I am sorry." Maggie realized right then her error. No one knew who exactly ONE was. Maggie speculated that it was Andrea since Rosita had fallen. ONE was not Andrea, and the presence that receded from Maggie was significant and brief. Andrea returned to her mind.

"ONE is not ready. We are not ready. ONE and Uncle Charley..." Andrea paused to figure out a way to explain succinctly as possible before she began again, "Uncle Charley would be in a rage if he would have to be called to suffer the wrath of Mabel. He would more than likely try and convince Michonne to give over Sasha or Me to appease the Elder of the Spheres, out of respect, a decision that wouldn't come readily. The delay would in itself cause a battle with the slowly growing legion within the scales of the True Black Mamba."

"She will not go away," Maggie informed in utter awe with this newfound knowledge. She hoped that this was going to bring her closer to enlightenment.

"You cannot kill Jessie, Maggie. You will always need the degree of separation."

Andrea knew that everything she spoke was everything Maggie needed to know before preparations for the war for Man. It was reinforced into the atmosphere. Andrea's words were quickly sent into the realm of Dominion of Lordship where the power of authority would have it noted and scribed. The beginning rules of engagement.

The movement of an Angel with Authority regardless of how vague had to be accounted for at all times. If they wanted to continue unnoticed they had to be careful, slithering about had to be done by maintaining balance.

"The pit of snakes aren't many." Andrea continued, "but we do vary. We may be few until we gather more. For now, we need to wait. Garter Snake, it sounds like you have done all that you can to see what frightens this woman short of revealing your identity to her. Angel of death moves about stealthily within the walls of the hospital. Do you sense her?"

"DinE." Maggie knew the name of the angel.

"Enid," Andrea confirmed.

...

"Who are you?" Carl asked the brunette that quietly entered his father's hospital room.

"What?" The young girl was startled.

"Who are you?" Carl repeated. He was behind the door when it had opened. He was pacing back and forth. His father was in a Coma, and no one had any answers to what had happened or why it happened.

Carl had tried to ask Jessie questions to what led up to his father being hospitalized, but the topic of them trying to make their relationship work would somehow resonate, and he was no closer to finding out any answers to his questions.

"Me?"

"No, the person next to you-Yes you! What are you doing in my Dad's hospital room?" There was no one else just her entering the room walking towards his father's bedside.

"Who are you?" The young girl demanded to know who it was that was able to see her. "Reveal yourself." She halted in place turning towards the voice demanding the name of the demon.

"That's not how this works when someone asks you a question first." Carl squared up across the hospital room with the distractingly attractive girl. He had never seen her before, and she was of no relations.

The hospital room door opened, causing Carl's attention to leave the young dark haired girl for just a moment to make sure he was out of the clearing of the door. The only thing that Carl could make out was the person wore a white doctor's jacket, and he had a voice that was different from any voice Carl had ever heard. Carl was unable to look at the figure as he froze, mesmerized by the hint of green light.

"Dr. Idris Elba." The young girl mocked.

A long drawn out melodic sigh left the chest of the one that stood erect in the doorway of the hospital room. The Archangel knew he was being insulted. Here, it was supposed to be a compliment but coming from one angel to another, it was an insult, hurled as such, compared superficially to humans was equivalent to being spat on for some angels.

"I am Raphael, Angelus Mortus. I have not seen nor have we had communications in a while, LearzA." Archangel Raphael referred to the young girl in Latin as the Angel of Death and by her original name."

"Azrael. I am Enid, here." She mirrored her correct name and revealed her new identity.

"If you continue with what I think you are about to do your wings will be burned to ashes instead of just clipped. She's coming."

"I sense ONE. How is it that he can see me?" Enid glanced over to Carl who was slowly lifting his head, his awareness of them when he was not on the list of the dying intrigued her.

"How is it that ONE was able to clip you?" Raphael realized he was getting too much glee in Enid's confusion and discomfort he had to control himself of that urge to relish in more merriment at her expense. It was not becoming of an angel of his stature, a sign that he too was earthbound too long.

"He's rousing. How is this?" Enid found herself fascinated by Carl's abilities to have looked upon her.

Carl was trying to fight the trance-like state where he was semi-aware, he strained against it, appearing on the outside lost in thought.

"Rules are changing swiftly. His mind must be open to all possibilities."

"What does ONE want with HIM?"

"Are you with One or are you with the other?"

"My authority comes from my list. Rick Sinclaire Grimes is on my list."

"Who put him on your list?" Raphael questioned.

"Negan."

"Are you with ONE or with the other?"

"Negan promised he would unlock my wings. He has them at the Underground Circus where Michonne sent them, clipped and locked."

"Why do you insist on working against her?"

"I want my wings," Enid demanded.

"Garter is on her way. She will reveal herself to you as Maggie. She seeks you. It is in your best interest DinE to remove yourself quickly from here, from this Man if you one day hope to fly again."

"Am I just to leave him in a coma?"

"You are to leave this room unless you are skilled enough to battle Maggie."

...

Andrea followed Michonne through the large home to a room devoted to weapons. Michonne admired the various knives that she had mounted along with swords and her very rare Katana that had the steel cooled by the spirit of GOD. The essence could still be felt.

She had handguns, semi-automatics, rifles. Weapons were always at her disposal. She didn't know how to use them, but they were always offered to her, and she kept them for safe keeping. Anyone going to the Underground Circus had to be prepared. Negan had humans and demons in his employ. He kept himself surrounded to keep the senses confused. An angel could take on an angel but never a man. It wouldn't be a fair fight. It would upset the balance.

"We both know that your scent is too low to protect him based on that shit you pulled with Jessie walking in the room while you two were in the midst of mind fucking."

"I knew you were in the corner of my mind watching- Bad girl, Andrea." Michonne mused cutting her eye from Andrea back to the various sharp blades. "I need you to carry the daggers." Carefully each one was given to Andrea who stashed them upon her person in very numerous spots along her clothing down to her black boots.

"I was curious how far you would go with this...I have not spoken to Noah in a long time to have any real understanding of what this is about, but I do know for certain that it will be Rosita that will be called to kill Rick, and she will enjoy doing it to get back at you, Michonne. Rosita, the Red Viper, won't stop. You can't have Jessie tempt you to go out of control when you have Rosita to worry about."

"We are going to make a visit to the Underground Circus."

"I'm going too," Sasha said leaning in the doorway. "LyraD is safe. I have Niv in exchange. Uncle Charley said that Daryl and Niv could not co-exist in the Kingdom at the same time."

"Niv?" Michonne was unsure what Sasha was actually trying to relay to her. She paused sensing the air.

"Walking through your house being nosey. He doesn't listen Michonne. I told him to follow me..."

"I follow no one," Niv remarked coming up behind Sasha in the doorway of the room with weapons. He stepped in and began to look around without an invitation to do so.

"Why aren't you allowing the Kingdom to keep you safe?" Michonne asked the physically imposing man with the odd glasses that kept his eyes shielded from her view. His mind was closed off.

"Too many wingless Angels for my taste," Niv remarked.

"They are not all wingless." Michonne countered.

"Damaged. Singed. Clipped. Broken."

"Yours?"

Niv had shown them the magnificence of his wings. They were not altered. They were white as freshly made snow, light reflected causing an aura about him only the tips of his wings were jet black.

It affected Michonne in a way that was unexpected even for her to be in the presence of a mighty warrior angel, unscathed from battle. She revealed herself.

Her dreads became completely re-adorned upon her head like a crown, and her wings were larger and more elegant, Pitch Black were her feathers.

Sasha skin changed along with Andrea's to that of the snake. Tattoos appeared where there were none all over their bodies showing what sphere level, Seraphim.

"Are you a demon?" Niv still felt it was some type of trickery until Michonne pushed into his mind with so much force it brought him to his knees.

'I am not.'

'What happened to your wings? I have never seen wings so black. Perfect. Beautiful.' Niv remarked in awe. He never had anyone in his mind before, and he didn't know what to cover up with such a sudden intrusion on possibly his thoughts. As quickly as she was there, she was gone. Andrea began to speak aloud.

"Because you have never been in the presence of the One True Black Mamba. Like She has never been in the presence of a warrior Angel that has fallen to his knees at the sight of her, as you have just done."

...

 **There are Three Spheres: Spheres for Angels as defined only in Foxy convoluted land.**

 _First Sphere:_

 **Seraphim/Serpents:** Michonne, Andrea, Sasha, Maggie, Carol, Rosita and more that will be named. May use a character like a Judas to Michonne/Jesus the last supper...not sure if I will go that angle, but that is where I am veering eventually.

 **Cherubim** : Cherub who looks like Gabourey Sidibe and she takes no offense from it. Her power is to guard the snakes against anyone from the Dominion/Lordship that approach to do harm. (Original Character)

 _Second Sphere:_

 **Dominion/Lordships:** Negan (Underground Circus), Governor (Woodbury), Ezekiel (Kingdom), Deanna (Alexandria), Monroe (Hilltop) and more. (will evolve)

Uncle Charlie (Looks like Morgan Freeman but don't tell him he does). He is more fluid than most within the spheres. He exercises Power and Authority within the second sphere and is granted access into the 1st of the Seraphim due to respect for his council and his seat at the Throne of Elders. (Original Character)

 _Third Spheres_

 ** _Warrior Angels_**

Daryl Dixon (LyraD) is a Warrior Angel, and he is from the Second Sphere and third Sphere.

Niv (looks like Vin Diesel but don't tell him he does) is a warrior Angel. He falls in the second Sphere and third. (original character)

The reason for the above duality is because the Warrior display acts of courage or great heroism, but their goal is to guard against the invasion of evil.

 **Archangels:** Father Gabriel. Michael, Raphael, Azrail (Enid who is the Angel of Death)more to be named.

Noah is a messenger. Aaron is a Messenger

and the demons will be named...


	14. Chapter 14

_"Take me to your darkest corners_  
 _and watch your demons_  
 _surrender to mine.."_  
 _― Anjum Choudhary, Souled Out _

Dear Diary: I don't know what I expected. I just know I wanted to spend time with _him and I was running out of it. I knew a_ n abundant amount of time can be had in the Kingdom and no real amount of time would be lost in this world. Every hour is equivalent to 3 months in the Kingdom. I took him there when he finished the card game.

I essentially purchased my first _Man_ under the guise of charity. Andrea had purchased hers and Sasha had the best payoff-A Warrior Angel.

Art Gallery, level one. Negan didn't kill him. We maneuvered well. Birthday Party, level 2. Uncle Charley didn't kill him because he handled himself well by listening...now the Kingdom was a different story...Level 3.

...

Uncle Charley led Mabel to the third level away from his Birthday Party where she entered what appeared an empty viewing room. She had expected the Lords of Dominion, but all thrones were vacant except for one seat that turned and revealed Deanna from the house of Alexandria.

"You said we would have everyone here today." Mabel turned to Uncle Charley clearly disappointed.

"LebaM, I know I did. I had to say it that way. No other way to convince you to join us."

"Your deception has been duly noted, Uncle Charley."

"It is very important that you join us today. We need you to view and give your opinion. Your opinion is just as important when we view the grand scheme of things." Deana interjected. "This situation that has been presented to us is very delicate. All from the Dominion are not and will not be on the same accord. I am certain you know that Mabel."

"We want to know what you think, you being the eldest here." Uncle Charley led Mabel further into the room that had no windows.

"Think about what?" Mabel was hesitant, but she was easily swayed with flattery and when anyone recognizing her importance that gave her more value. Her opinion was needed.

"We need you to help us observe." Uncle Charley admitted. He did not like giving Mabel too much importance or value, conceit could be unruly.

"Observe?"

"Observe this man that, One has acquired." Deanna added.

"A _man_?" Mabel questioned.

"Yes. You were at the table where the man of this world sat with Cherub, and you did not notice." Deanna described what she witnessed from the viewing room the interaction before Uncle Charley escorted Mabel to the third level.

"I certainly did not." Mabel admitted with great indignation.

" _One_ is taking him to the Kingdom. He has performed exceptionally well compared to the other Bitch Bastards. He has even made it out of the Art Gallery alive, unscented. Negan made a note of this and feels he has been slighted. He has been offended and noted. He's going to kill this man."

"Michonne is reckless. Losing her sensibilities among the living. This is not a game and it seems that most of you think of it as such. She is an Angel of Darkness, as are you and as am I. We are to be feared. We are a threat. We are the beginning before there was light. We are not here to intermingle and-"

"We are not Evil either. She is the Queen of the Seraphim. One."

"The Governor and Negan have been at this for so long spewing deception and they have worked so closely with the living while we worked within the words, nature, and the spirit. It is time that we come from out of the background. It is time that we make our presence known." Deanna implored.

"We will be turning the Bible upon it's head." Uncle Charley added.

"No, we will be closing a book of fairytales and giving the world it's first rebirth." Deanna smiled.

"More like writing it backwards is what the believers would think we have done. The many that are invested in the light won't accept anything but their version of GOD and the Trinity. What would they think if they knew it was just the Whim of Angels?" Mabel suggested soberly.

"Chaos. Panic, Witch hunts..."

"We will find out soon."

"Viewing room show me this man." Mabel spoke to the wall that reacted and immediately the face of the _man_ in question appeared. Rick Grimes.

"What is special must be hidden." Deanna remarked looking to discern from the video of Rick Grimes sitting at the table earlier playing spades before finishing and following Michonne out of the room.

"Yes. I agree. Has to be a reason. Will you please observe with us?" Uncle Charley asked Mabel again.

"I have no idea why I should care. This is complete madness." Mabel could not understand the reasoning.

"Should be entertaining to see if he makes it pass Ezekiel or NIV for that matter."

"NIV would kill him with one touch from his pinky finger." Mabel was visibly amused by the idea of crushing the man so the nonsense could end.

"The battle between NIV and Michonne would cause-"

Deanna raised her hand for Uncle Charley to halt in his thought process. She didn't want to alarm Mabel. "He would not fight Michonne. He would Kneel first. Ezekiel on the other hand is a fool and is there more for the theatrics. Same as your Jesus who visits." Deanna eyed Uncle Charley and nodded towards Mabel who was in agreement with her assessment about Paul Rovia.

"His name is Paul. He can't help that _they_ call him Jesus." Uncle Charley defended the very agile young fighter.

Mabel relented. Her curiosity got the best of her and she allowed Uncle Charley to lead her to her Throne made of Gold and Amethysts before he sat at his equal in size but just as elaborate seat made of gold and Citrine stones. They turned their chair's, and the wall began to show the various colors in the world before focusing in on Michonne and Rick walking side by side through a narrow tunnel three levels below the viewing room.

...

" _This_ is in _this_ house?" Rick marveled.

"A house with many rooms and passages. Yes." Michonne was surprised that dashingly handsome man beside her wasn't hesitant upon entering.

"This isn't a room, Michonne, this is a tunnel. This is crazy."

"Do you want to stop?" Michonne paused for a second in her stride.

"No." Rick stopped suddenly because Michonne had slowed to a halt.

"Why?" Michonne asked.

"This strange desire to know where this leads outweighs common sense." Rick smirked.

"I like your lack of hesitation. It has been noted as a positive." Michonne smiled. She knew they were being watched. She sensed it the moment they left the party and entered lower levels.

"I am fascinated that your dress has changed into a black leather-"

"Jumpsuit. I think it is the name for this. It is not leather. Latex. It easily conforms. Less restrictive." Michonne responded matter of fact, absently touching along the contour of her body that instantly distracted Rick.

"How'd you do it?"

"Never thought about how? Just what I need to wear. Where we are going, it makes more sense. Less confusion with my presence when I'm dressed this way versus some designer dress."

"Michonne," before Rick could continue they had stepped in front of a door that slowly creaked open, revealing nothing more than darkness. Similar to sticking one's hand into a box and not knowing what contents it holds but expected to touch what is inside, Rick felt apprehension.

"Ready?"

"It's dark." Rick pointed out the obvious.

"It always is at first."

"I have no idea what we, what is going on." His senses were coming back double fold. He was wary.

"Do you want to stop?" Michonne said not only to him but also in his mind.

In his mind, she brushed against him. Uncertainty had him in its grip and Michonne spoke again and had him unwound, and together they unbound over the edge.  
He had fallen into the darkness when he thought he was stepping into her embrace. Rick thought he was looking into the most soulful eyes when he realized he could not see, but he could hear a distinct sound that he could only describe as the flapping of wings or a high wind rustling against heavy curtains. Rick was unsure of everything, including what was happening at that moment.

'I am still with you."

"Michonne." Rick spoke.

'I am."

As quickly as those two words were spoken, light. He could see even though the bright sunlight was practically blinding and he shielded his eyes with his arms. Splayed out on the grass, Rick grasp for understanding where there wasn't any. He was disoriented and he could hear the padding of feet running over to them. Closer.

"What happened?" Rick asked. His suit was gone. He was dressed in clothes that weren't his but were his. A worn brown T-shirt, faded worn jeans a gun belt with cowboy boots.

"Michonne! Welcome. Long time."

"Long time," Michonne responded back.

"We have found some third spheres. Quite a few. Thought you would like to take a look at them."

"Yeah. I would like to do that."

"Who do you have with you? What Sphere?"

"None. He's mine."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really. Unless he fails." Michonne felt slightly troubled by the look of Rick not taking the change in Alternate Universes very well.

"He?"

"Yes. Man."

"Art Show and Birthday Party?"

"Yes."

"He still has his head. Pretty amazing."

"Not sure how much longer he will have his mind." Michonne and Morgan both watched Rick take in the surroundings as they stood outside the gates of the Kingdom in the grassy fields. Rick alternated from being in intense pain to perpetual confusion.

"Maybe if I distract him?"

Michonne shrugged at the offered suggestion.

"Hi. I am NagroM. I am Morgan here." Morgan walked closer to greet the man with a colt that had the engraving of a LION that was easily visible. Ezekiel with his tiger would not be happy. "Let me, help you?"

"I think I am going to be sick." Rick felt himself dry heave uncontrollably.

"Which is he?" Morgan looked to Michonne for clarification on Rick's status.

"Scented."

"Do you plan to mark him?"

"He's not ready."

"I'm ready." Rick vomits and then passes out.

"He says he is ready." Morgan laughs before whistling for assistance to carry Rick inside the gates of the Kingdom.

...

"Run!" Raphael urged Enid who hesitated to glance back once again at the man in a Coma which caused him to go into Cardiac arrest. She was tearing his soul from him.

Enid wanted her wings. She inhaled the Deputy Sheriff's essence as if she was only inhaling the scent of a flower.

The nurses at their stations heard the alarm and began to make haste to the room where Rick Grimes Monitors were indicating a life-threatening situation was happening. Carl was escorted out of the room the moment he set eyes on the man who was in the doorway just minutes ago but began to work on his father at his bedside. Resuscitate. Chest compresses. Paddles were brought in. Doctor Raphael did not give up, would not give up as long as he could hear the commotion in the hallway that soon escalated.

Those who worked in the hospital felt the hairs on their arms raise and goose bumps unexpectedly run along the length to include the back of their necks with a slight gust of air as if someone had went past. Incredibly fast, Maggie approached. Each step she morphed from Andrea to One and back to Maggie. Each step until she was upon Enid who was exiting the room.

ONE did not step forward. She kept Maggie from going to the forefront. It was Andrea.

"Andrea?" Enid was surprised.

"You were expecting Maggie?" Andrea asked.

"Andrea?" Enid tried to gain her equilibrium. Something was off in an enormous way.

"Who sent you here?" Andrea asked.

"Doesn't matter if I am under authority and always do as I am told under authority."

"Under who's authority?"

"Rules have changed." Enid informed and tried to walk around Andrea who stepped in front of her.

"What rules are those?" Andrea asked.

"This." Enid said suddenly.

Enid was going to send her right palm in direct contact with Andrea's chest. Andrea was faster than Enid had anticipated. Andrea had stopped Enid's palm with her left fist. The impact of the palm and fist caused Maggie to gasp. Andrea became marked. Tattoos of the snake that she represented and the one that united with the Black Mamba left no skin visible. Battle.

Enid tried to distract with her left hand, and Andrea blocked with her Right and then left.

Enid continued to make contact with Andrea's arm and shoulders, but she was unable to get clear aim for the heart area. She moved faster. Her right palm must come in contact. She tried to distract. Right and left.

Andrea met each blow with her Left, and Right, left.

Enid tried a different tactic using a variation of speed and aimed again Right, Right, Right.

Andrea's left was faster no matter the variation Enid tried to use.

Enid tried the low roundhouse kick to get Andrea to lose her balance but that too was taken on her shin, and Enid eventually found herself kicked with so much force into an empty hospital room.

"Don't fuck around with me, Azrael." The voice commanded.

"ONE?"

"I AM."

"What do you want with him?" Enid sensed what had to be equivalent to fear course through her veins. Noted. Fear. She was already wingless. She couldn't grasp what more she had to lose.

"I want his soul. Now give it back, or I will snap your head off like a Dandelion."

Michonne had Enid up against the wall her feet off the floor.

"I want my wings." Enid insisted.

"I will burn your wings and place the burnt remnants at your feet myself. There will be no good deed that you could do from this time through eternity to earn one feather back. Not one. Do you understand the hell I have just described to you?" Michonne threatened.

"You described no mercy."

"Yes, you will no longer bend God's ear."

"But you aren't GOD. You can't punish, Angels." Enid declared.

"Who do you think tossed you out of the heavens? Who do you say I AM?" All three voices asked in unison.

"Oh my God. I am more confused in your presence than I am with Negan." Enid exclaimed.

"There is a difference between the God we want and the God who is."

As quickly as the words were spoken Michonne with her right hand sent her palm with a quickening force into the chest of the Angel of Death. It was the beginning of the Walking Dead.

...

"If you are not a demon than who the fuck are you?"

"Negan."

"Are you writing the names down I have called out? I haven't repeated?" Negan looked to the frail man who kept record next to him.

"No, Master." The much older gentleman responded.

"Stop playing with me. Reveal yourself." Negan demanded.

"Negan. Isn't that how it works here in the Underground Circus." Michonne mocked.

"I could make you tell me." Negan threatened.

"You think?" Michonne adjusted herself for more comfort on the couch.

"I have ways." Negan hinted.

"You wish it moved me."

"I could whistle for Rosita." Negan wanted to know if there was any sense of fear. There was none.

"I will throw a bone, and she will run in a different direction." Michonne countered.

"Viper." Negan revealed Rosita's true name and clarifying that she to was from the Seraphim.

"I thought we were talking about a dog." Michonne appeared unbothered. She knew Rosita very well and the betrayal would not be forgiven.

"I should have chosen you, but I don't know who the fuck you are."

"I am here for one reason, Negan, and that is to ask you politely to don't come for him. To go for him is to come for me."

"This conversation is very amusing. Very tickle me in the fucking gut amusing. Let me get my bearings darling. I need to ask the right questions."

"Do we have an understanding?" Michonne asked.

"Do we?" Negan asked in disbelief.

"Tell your Bitch to stand down." Michonne knew the hissing level had escalated and a strike was imminent behind her. The rattle indicated it was Sasha who felt threatened.

"So fascinating." Negan remarked. He was unaware of what was transpiring other than the demeanor had changed in his number 3 woman who kept guard along with six others that stood throughout the small office. Three were on NIV. NIV was a chest piece Negan would love to acquire if he only knew the Angel's weaknesses.

"I will not be responsible for Sasha." Michonne informed.

"Neither will I." Negan responded.

"Snap her neck." Michonne gave the command. The woman anticipating movement from Sasha and had not prepared for the deftly quick action from Andrea who did as told.

"In my home? In my domain?" Negan placed a hand in the air that settled his people who were ready to react even if it were a delayed reaction and it was to his dissatisfaction. The body lay crumpled on the floor. "Dwight stand down. Get some one to throw the dead bitch into the furnace." Negan look to Michonne, "We killing third tier like we tossing brown pennies out the window now?" Negan stood from his desk and began pacing.

"Yes, sir." Dwight responded before leaving the room.

"Hospitality was lacking, and I gave warning."

"She only touched her." Negan shook his head still stunned by the quick turn of events.

"No one is permitted to touch a Seraphim who is fully marked and ready for battle. You don't live to talk about it." That touch indicated to the woman that had her neck snapped that Michonne was the true Black Mamba. One. "To touch a Seraphim is like looking upon God without permission. You never have permission." Michonne was wary of Negan walking about. She sent a message to NIV who was prepared to kill all of Negan's men in the room if Sasha or Andrea were to be touched again.

Michonne would save Negan for last and make him bend his Knee or kill him so fast that he wouldn't know that death was upon even him until the moment she sent her palm into his chest. Death was worse than damnation. He was already damned. He would lose his wings and become, man. That was death to an Angel, good or bad. It had to be a Palm to chest blow to turn an angel into a human delivered by the very few that had the power to do it.

"I chose the wrong one. You control Seraphim?" Negan was clearly amused.

"I wasn't an option. You had your sights on the one you wanted." Michonne ignored the question. She was focused on his direction and if he were to ever walk away from the desk shit was going to get ugly.

"We could have made beautiful music together, Michonne."

"You liked the way Rosita danced. The pied Piper."

"Shortsighted."

"Matches your memory."

"Ahh...Rosita danced and spoke little. You spoke and danced around the subject." Negan fist pounded the table, and his voice raised, "REVEAL YOURSELF!?" Negan had lost his composure before gaining it again.

"I am what you find before the Sun. I am where the Moon likes to glow. I am leaving every Beginning. I am in the wings waiting for every farewell and curtain call. When you close your eyes, you see me. I am the End."

"You?"

""Darkness. I AM. Eternity. Do we have an understanding?" Michonne wasn't sure if Negan understood and if he did was he aware of his Faux Paux? To reveal she was the Black Mamba he would have to kneel or die. She wasn't ready to reveal and rule without a King.

Negan gave the impression that every word she spoke was touching some part of him. A truth so raw that was almost unbearable if not frightening to consider. The _façade_ he presented easily peeled away by his sudden boisterous laughter, "Now you are shitting me." Negan bellowed. "I AM the world and my greatness will swallow you up." He declared. "You are one conniving demon and when I discover your real name-your true identity I am going to break you bit by bit. You will be _Negan_. I need you on my side more than ever before; God is damned. What I saw on the Dash CAM indicates you are some novelty. Different from when I knew you when we served under the same Tyrant."

"You don't know me, Negan," Michonne informed coolly.

"I am certain, I know you, worked with you, served in the heavens with you before being discarded. We didn't all start out like demons. WE are all fallen Angels."

"Very few remember the beginning and those who do distort the truth for gain." Michonne accused.

"There are a lot of souls to gain. The Underground Circus has a revolving door. Fetish business is out of the closet, and every conceivable selection is at the front desk provided at any room of choice. Slave to the flesh these favored humans are to their very own destruction." Negan did not deny his intent.

"I don't want a war with you, Negan."

"You had an unmarked in my domain as if I was running a public training camp and it was all to see if you could get him pass my nose undetected in a room full of DOMS. You think this is a damn game? I am not to be played with and I am not backing down. This is my playground and you don't come here and tell me how to play when you broke the damn rules. Where do you think you are? There is no forgiveness here. There aren't any second chances. Next thing you know you will look for a third. No. To what end? You shit on me when I asked for a golden shower? I am going to make it right and noted that no one shits on Negan. You have 48hrs. I will send Rosita, and I want to see how well your trio dances with the Viper."

...

A/N: Shorter Chapters to make it more digestible. If you have given up, like I said, when you are bored out of your mind at least you know this is something you may want to revisit.

Still reshaping...If you haven't caught on this my weaving nonsense. Straightforward storytelling is hard. Rick is still in the hospital. This is going back to revisit the Birthday party and what happened while he is in the hospital. Deanna Uncle Charley and Mable are Viewing Rick and Michonne's time in the Kingdom and this is before she takes him home. We have seen glimpses in other chapters that she drove him home. Yes. Confusing but this is my spider web. LOL.


End file.
